Mutual Passion
by Only By The Night
Summary: "…Love and friendship…The irony of it all stung my already aching chest." Sora and Yamato are best friends after their adventures in the Digital World...but what's not being said? Sorato; planned for 25 chapters.
1. Chapter I:Kumquat

**Okay, so this is my first fic that is going to be quite long-ish.**

**Its Sorato, although there will be a few other pairings-but they won't be focused on as much.**

**Disclaimer-****I do not own **_**Digimon **_**or any of the characters (unless otherwise mentioned)**

**I am not sure whether to continue with this fic-I have a couple more chapters complete. If you liked this chapter, and would like to read more, please review and let me know…again, if you have ****constructive criticism****, let me know, too…just don't be too mean. I am quite modest when it comes to my writing.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

_**Edward and the Sparkles**_

* * *

**CHAPTER I-KUMQUAT**

From a chair in her bedroom, a red-haired girl of seventeen years stared out of the open patio doors that led onto a balcony. It was raining outside, and the droplets of water fell in perfect, vertical lines from the purple clouded sky. Her mind was elsewhere as she contemplated her life. The girl sighed and rose from the chair and slowly walked to the open doors. A smile emerged on her delicate, peach coloured lips. The girl closed her eyes and walked out of the doors, on to the balcony where she span slowly in a clockwise circle. A melodic giggle escaped her mouth as she span faster and faster, her arms stretched out. The girl tilted her head backwards to allow the rain to fall on her face.

"Sora Takenouchi, what you are doing?", Mimi Tachikawa, sixteen years old, and one of Sora's three closest friends, asked.

At the sound of her name, Sora abruptly stopped in her tracks and jolted her head up, opening her eyes wide, which had remained closed. She let out a single, high pitched laugh.

"Hello to you, too.", Mimi said with a laugh, "Your mother let me in."  
"Holy crow, Mimi! I didn't think you were coming until next week! Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I'll just get fixed up."

Sora glided into her en suite bathroom, but left the door slightly ajar so that she could still talk with her friend. "So do you know how long you're staying, Mimi?" Sora called from the bathroom.  
"Umm...actually, my parents are looking at apartments. I think we may be moving back to Odaiba."

Sora poked her head around the bathroom door.

"Seriously? Mimi that's so great. I miss you so much when you're in America. Have you told any of the others yet?"  
"No. I was wondering if you would talk to them all, to arrange a get-together, and...I could show up. Devilish, no?"  
"They'll be...shocked for sure." Sora replied, emerging from the bathroom, having towel dried her hair and changed into fresh, dry clothes. "When do you start school?"  
"Ugh! Only you could ask that.", but a smile formed on Mimi's face, "Monday. Officially, anyway. That's why I came today, so I can get my timetable before the weekend."  
"Ah, okay. Makes sense. I just can't believe you're back, Mimi! I know, I'll talk to the guys at school, and I'll arrange something for Saturday.""Sounds perfect." Mimi shrieked.

The two girls caught up on what each had missed between Mimi's last visit, but night came in and Mimi had to leave.

"I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, Sora. We can make the final arrangements then. I cannot wait to see their faces!"  
Sora smiled, "Okay Mimi. I'll talk to you then. Bye!""Bye!"

The girls hugged, and Mimi left Sora's apartment. Sora walked back to her bedroom, still smiling from the return of one of her friends.

* * *

The next morning, Sora woke without hesitation, as normal. She got out of her bed and crossed her room to the en suite where she began her morning routine.

Once finished, she proceeded to her wardrobe to find her uniform. Sora made a face as she put on the moss green skirt-shirt ensemble and muttered "Why green?" under her breath.

Sora gathered her tennis equipment, her messenger bag and her ipod from her room, and jogged down the stairs to join her parents for breakfast.

**A/N-I didn't see the point of developing the beginning of this part much. She got up, and had breakfast: nothing important happened. That's all.**

Sora left her apartment carrying her bags, one over each shoulder, and put in her headphones. She began to walk towards her high school, where she would usually meet up with her friends before classes began.

It was considerably bright compared to the heavy rain the previous night had to offer, but a cool wind flowed the streets of Odaiba.

Sora began to think what she would say to her, and Mimi's, friends when she got to them.

'_What to do…what to do. I suppose we could meet at the park. That wouldn't be too conspicuous."_' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when a familiar silver Volvo pulled up to the sidewalk upon which Sora walked. Sora stopped, pulled out one of her headphones and turned to face the car. Inside was Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida, Sora's two other closest friends.

"Sora, do you want a ride to school?" Taichi called from the passenger seat.  
"What? It's my car and your organising a car-pool?" Yamato joked.  
"Sure, if it's okay. My bags are quite heavy today." _'And the perfect time to suggest a get-together. '_

Sora got into the back seat and Yamato resumed driving towards the school all three attended.

"Hey, guys. What do you think about a 'Whole-gang-get-together' tomorrow. We can discuss what we can do when Mimi comes back next week." Sora suggested. _'Ha, next week…'  
_"Awesome idea, Sor." Taichi simply replied.  
"That's a really good idea, Sora. All the more time to plan NOT going to the mall." Yamato spoke, with his crooked grin.

Sora smiled back. _'Damn, that's a contagious smile.'_

The rest of journey the three talked aimlessly, as they usually would if they travelled together. About Taichi's soccer games; Yamato's up-coming gig; Taichi's hunger; Sora's tennis championship; Taichi's dislike of the word 'kumquat'; Taichi's hunger…again. Shortly, but what seemed much longer for Sora and Yamato due to the 'kumquat' story, they arrived at Odaiba High School, where they were all attending the end of 11th grade.

The three digidestined got out of Yamato's car, and made there way to where their friends-Koushiro Izumi, sixteen and finishing 10th grade, and Joe Kido, eighteen and finishing 12th grade-who were sitting under a tree, Koushiro engrossed by his laptop.

"Hey, guys-" Yamato began.  
"Ah ah ah!" Koushiro replied holding a finger up, signalling he was otherwise occupied. Yamato turned around to face Sora and rolled his eyes. "Okay, now I can talk. Hello."  
"Hello, Koushiro. Joe." Sora sweetly replied  
"Hi." Yamato uttered faking a monotone voice, but sarcastically said, "Hey…Tai, here's, got an interesting story about kumquats for you!"  
"Oh, dude. Right…" Taichi started. Sora and Yamato sat down, too, but a little away from the other two, in order to save themselves from hearing what is so wrong with the word kumquat again.

Since their adventures in the Digital World, Sora and Yamato's friendship had only grew stronger. At first the two did not exactly see eye to eye, but their first adventure laid the foundations of what had become a solid friendship. Sure, Sora had known Taichi longer, but she felt she had more in common with Yamato for they had both experienced similar problems and both had a tendency to keep to themselves.

Once Taichi had finished his rant, Sora asked Koushiro about meeting up to discuss 'Mimi's return' to which he quickly agreed, and then blushed.

Mimi and Koushiro were dating before Mimi left for America, and the couple had tried a long-distance relationship. They worked at it for a while but decided that it was too difficult, but their friendship did not falter. It was obvious Koushiro still had feelings.

'_Hmm. I wonder whether Mimi still feels the same?' _Sora pondered.

The bell rang and the hoards of pupils skulked off to their registry classes.

The digidestined split: Koushiro going to his class and Joe to his, whilst the other three walked together to theirs.

* * *

At lunch, the five friends sat outside under 'their' tree. Sora was still thinking about getting the group back together.

'_Right, so I still have to ask Taichi's sister, Hikari; Yamato's brother, Takeru; and Davis, Yolie, Ken and Cody.' _She brought up the topic:

"So I was thinking, maybe on Saturday, we could all meet up at the park. Around 11. That way we can go get something to eat, after having talked."  
"Heh? 11? As in _a.m._? And what's that about eating _after_-" Taichi was interrupted by Koushiro.  
"Prodigious!" **(A/N-Sorry, couldn't resist)  
**"Should be okay…", Joe input his opinion.  
"Sounds good to me. Taichi, if you're gonna moan, why don't you bring a sandwich? Or four. Anyway, we'll get Hikari to wake you up." Yamato laughed.  
"Oh, speaking Kari, and then also T.K, could you both ask you siblings…It'd be really helpful."  
"I'll think I'll bring roast beef…oh, sure, sure." Tai covered up after being hit by Yamato's apple.  
"I just wasted a perfectly good apple. Damn. Yeah, I'll ask T.K. I could probably get him to ask Yolie and Cody, too, seeing as they live in the same building."  
"Oh, Yama, that would be great. Thanks."  
"Yama?" the four guys chorused.  
"Oh that? I don't know. I just sort of, came up with it. Do you not like it?"  
"No. I don't mind it."  
"So, _Yama-_"  
"Actually, I mind it when you say it, Tai."

The five finished their lunches and soon had to go back to attend their afternoon classes.

* * *

After school, Sora had tennis practice. Sora was the star of the team, and was the school's best chance at winning the upcoming schools-singles her practice, the good weather did not hold up and soon the sky open up and rain came pouring down.

"Okay, practice dismissed. Get inside the school! I can't have my team too ill to play the championship.", Sora's coach yelled.

Sora ran into the school building.

'_Drat. I am going to have to walk home in this. I know I like the rain, but not when I'm carrying all my tennis gear.' _she thought to herself. As she walked along the halls, towards the girls changing room, she heard a soft, lullaby-like tune coming from the Music department. She recognised it as one of her favourite songs. It was written by Yamato, for his band, The Teenage Wolves.

'_Is Yamato still here? I wonder if I should ask him if he can give me a lift home. But I don't want to disturb him during his rehearsal. Maybe the rain will die down.'_

With that, Sora continued towards the changing room.

When she came out, not only was the rain harder than it was before, there was lightning. "Great." Sora whined aloud.  
"Sora?" She turned towards the voice that had called her name. It was Yamato. His usually styled hair had fallen slightly due to the rain, but still managed to look stylish.

'_Wow. So that's what all his crazy fan girls see in him. But then I suppose he's always been cu…te-What the hell was that? Did I seriously just-'_

"Sora? Hello?" Yamato waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Oh, sorry. Hey. Um…"  
"Do you want a ride home? I'd hate to leave you hear knowing you'll be walking home-Sora? Are you okay?"  
"Um…yeah. Sorry, daydreaming. Thanks, Yamato. I don't think I feel like walking in _that_." Yamato only gave a laugh.

* * *

When Yamato reached Sora's apartment building the rain had died down a little.

"Thanks, Yama. And I'm sorry about earlier. I just, kind of, spaced out for a bit. Things on my mind and all."  
"Don't worry about it, Sor. And, hey, if you ever need to talk to someone, you know where I am."  
'_Talk. To you. About this. Not a chance.' _"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Sora got out of Yamato's car are ran to her apartment door, waving goodbye. When she got inside she let her bags fall to the floor as she leant against the door and whispered: "What was that? He's one of my best friends. I don't even like him that way. Ugh! Maybe I need a holiday…" Sora collected herself and began to walk to her room. _'Oh! I still have to ask Davis and Ken about tomorrow. That should be simple enough, though.'_

And it was. As soon as she changed clothes, before Mimi had called, Sora rang Davis and Ken to ask if they would attend, and both confirmed. Not that long after Sora received a text from Yamato confirming that Takeru, Yolie and Cody could all make it, and a text from Taichi saying:

'KARI COMING SAT. SORRY, BUSY EATING.'

Sora laughed at the text, but was relieved to realise that her work was done. Everyone was coming. She only had to wait for Mimi to call.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the chapter.**

**Oh, also. I have a couple questions to ask. If anyone can answer them, please review and let me know. They are to do with Yamato's band. Mainly:**

**1) What are the other members called (First and last names; actual preferably)?**

**2) What instrument does each member play?**

**3) What do the members look like?**

**I wanted to use them in my fics, but I knew nothing about them. Anyone who can help me will receive credit when the characters are first introduced.**

**Thanks, again.**


	2. Chapter II:Napkin Lyrics

**Second chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Thanks to **_Me want mochi__** and **__Skyebale _**for the help. (There's more MimiXKoushiro in this chapter =P)**

**About the names: Even though I grew up watching the American version, I generally prefer the Japanese names thus why most of them have them. I do, however, still call Cody Cody...and I'm not sure why. I think I do the same with Davis and Joe, actually. But, if I do keep switching I am sorry. When I write, I'm usually taking notes so I use the American names for speed, and I may forget to change them. I hope I am not confusing you all too much.**

**Also, I'll try make this easier to read as well.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own **_**Digimon**_** or any of the characters mentioned (unless I say otherwise)**

**Thanks and enjoy!  
_Edward and the Sparkles._**

**CHAPTER II-NAPKIN LYRICS**

Mimi had called later that night, and the plan was all organised. Mimi would come to Sora's apartment and they would go to the park together.

Sora woke up earlier than normal, and could not fall back asleep. _He_ was still on her mind, and she had no idea why.

_'I don't like Yamato that way. I know I don't. He's too much of a good friend to me. This must be Mimi's return, all of her boy-wanting pheromones. I'll just have to try not to think about it.' _she pondered silently.

It was still relatively early, so Sora decided to take a longer shower than normal, hoping it could help her to relax too. It had worked…for the moment. Mimi arrived early.

"I thought I'd help you choose what to wear." Sora knew Mimi was trying to be sweet, but Sora did not really care what she wore. They were only clothes. But she'd never say that to Mimi, if she didn't want her eyes clawed out.

"Thanks, Meems. Pick something…normal though. Low-key. Okay?"

Obviously disappointed, "Okay…" Mimi sighed.

Mimi was wearing a pink (go figure) tank top, and dark denim three-quarter length jeans. Her 'low-key' outfit for Sora was a white strapless, sweet-heart neck line, shirt and grey, tight fit jeans. This outfit showed of Sora's beautiful figure, emphasising all the right parts. '_Mimi doesn't do low key, does she.' , _Sora thought. She knew it would be pointless arguing, as otherwise she could end up wearing something worse. Mimi allowed Sora to wear her beloved Converse shoes though. Mimi wore pink flip-flops.

* * *

Outside, the air was warm, and there was no wind. Sora was grateful for this, as knowing Mimi, she would be moaning about her hair getting messed up. The girls talked as they made their way to the park, deciding to walk slowly to give Taichi a chance to arrive. Sora thought the time was perfect to ask Mimi about Koushiro.

"Meems, how do you feel about Koushiro? Do you still like him like that or…" she trailed off. "I just remembered how hard you found it when you split."

"I suppose…I never got over him, no. He's so sweet. But I think it hurt him pretty bad when I left. I'm not sure he'd still feel the same, anyway."

Sora said nothing. She'd let them work it out by themselves.

"Hey, Mimi, why don't you wait here for a little bit, and I'll text you to let you know if everyone's there. I think I can see their silhouettes, but I'll just make sure."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. This is going to be great. Hurry, I can't wait to see them all again." With that, Sora quickly walked off towards the group formed over under the shade of a tree.

When Sora got there Taichi and Yamato's heads shot up. Taichi gave a wolf-whistle and Yamato said nothing. He just stared at Sora's face-yet managing to hide his emotions.

"What? Can't I look nice? And cut it out, Tai." Sora laughed. She sat down on the grass in front of Yamato- who was leaning against the tree trunk- legs crossed, and her arms behind her, holding her up.

Sora looked around her. Yolie was talking to Ken and Cody; slightly seperated from the older digidestined. She noticed three people were missing:

"Hey, where's Hikari, Takeru and Davis?"

Speaking for the first time, but still looking at Sora's face, Yamato replied "They're over there." Sora thought he seemed troubled, but decided not to bring it up. She suddenly heard the other three.

"Hey, _T.P._ give me back my goggles! And get away from Kari!", Davis whined. The other two only laughed.

Sora got out her mobile phone and texted for Mimi to come over. She looked up to see Taichi eating, Koushiro on his laptop, Joe with his head in a book and Yamato staring at his hands. The younger digidestined had gathered together now and were talking, but Sora couldn't hear what about.  
Sora stood up and turned her back to the group, waiting for Mimi to approach. She was unaware of Yamato's glaring eyes, focusing on the back of her head. When Sora quickly pivoted around and caught Yamato by surprise.

"Yama, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy today."

"Yeah…I'm actually…_great._ Just thinking…about a new song."

They smiled at each other and everyone jumped when they heard a familiar voice saying "Hey guys!"

Everyone-gasping from shock-got up to say hello to Mimi, all at once. This being so, the blush on Koushiro's face grew as he waited until the others had said their hellos before giving Mimi a hug. They sat back down to hear the explanation of Mimi's 'impromptu' return.

"Well, my parents and I are moving back to Odaiba, so we all came early so I could make school arrangements. Great news, huh? My return, not the school arrangements, that is."

"Sure is, Meems.", everyone said, basically at the same time.

"Wait-Sora, did you know about this? Is this the reason for the little 'get together'?" Hikari asked, with genuine surprise.

"Guilty. Don't blame me,though. She just appeared at my house." Sora replied with a laugh, followed soon by a chorus of laughter from the others.

The group stayed there talking and catching up for an hour or so when _someone_ suggested they go get something to eat. It seemed like a good idea, however, as everyone was getting quite hungry.

* * *

The digidestined got up and walked towards their favourite eatery. When they got there they walked towards their usual table, one of the only ones large enough to fit so many people. Not long after their order-decided by none other than Taichi-had been taken and was being prepared.

"Hey, guys. _Yama's_ being quieter than normal. What's wrong, _Yama._"

"Nothing wrong's, Taichi. Like I said to Sora earlier, when you were eating, its that I'm trying to remember some song lyrics to a new song I'm writing."

"Why don't you write them down on a napkin." Ken suggested.

"Good idea. Anybody got a pen?"

"Ooh, I do!", Yolie said, beginning to go through her bag, retrieving a pen and handing it to Yamato.

"Thanks." He started to write quickly, but still in a well written, almost calligraphic style.

"Do we get to see?" Sora asked.

"Not until it's done." He said giving a crooked grin

'_Oh my…damn. Not meant to think about him.' _she thought to herself.

The food arrived, and unsurprisingly, Taichi ate the most. Everybody laughed when Takeru threw a California roll at Davis, except for Davis that is. The group was having fun being all together again. It had been so long: since their last trip to the Digital World.

"Right, so…who's paying?", Cody asked.

"Well, considering Taichi ate the most, I think its fair he pay. What do you think?", chirped Yamato

"Oh look. _Yama's _back to normal-"

"Taichi, stop talking and just pay!"

"Uh, okay, Mimi. Sorry.", Taichi cowered but eventually paid the bill.

"How's the song going, Yamato?" asked Joe who had been generally rather quiet, cramming for an up-coming exam.

"Pretty good, actually. I think it should be ready for my next concert." Yamato may have mentioned that all to loudly as some nearby girls turned their heads and started to whisper to one another. Two of the other girls virtually pushed another in the direction of the digidestined.

"Are…are you Yamato Ishida?"

Sighing, "Yes."

"Oh, well my friends and I love you!" the girl said.

Under his breath Yamato muttered _'I doubt that'_ .

"Did you say that you have a concert soon?" she continued without pause.

"Um…nothing..nothing certain." The others had started laughing at Yamato's struggling at which he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you…have a girlfriend?"

"Um…well...um..."

"What if he does?" Sora said with irritation in her voice. Yamato stared at her in shock as the girl quickly walked off. "You can thank me later if you want." she mocked.

Yamato had never enjoyed the having fans part of being a successful musician. He only did it because music was a part of his life, but he always panicked when fans approached him.

"Thank you. Really, thank you. Can we leave now, before they _all_ come over?" he rushed getting up and moving away. The others followed him out. Laughing.

* * *

Once they were outside Hikari brought up the topic of what they should do next. Joe, Ken, Cody, and Yolie all had reasons for which they had to go home, but the others went back to the park.

The group walked around when Hikari stole Davis' goggles off of his head and she and Takeru ran off whilst Davis chased after them. When Takeru and Hikari held hands as they ran, Taichi stormed off after them to 'protect' Hikari. This left Koushiro, Mimi, Sora and Yamato together.

"Mimi, can I speak to you for a minute…in private?", Koushiro embarrassedly asked.

Sora winked at Mimi, and pulled Yamato towards the swings to give the two some privacy.

"Thanks again, Sor. For helping me with that girl earlier. I just don't know what to say to get them to go away without being rude."

"No problem, Yama. She was starting to get on my nerves anyway. Although she wasn't the worse fan…"

"Oh, no. There's definitely been _worse_ fans."

The two then began discussing various crazy fans, the hot topic being Davis's sister, Jun. They two looked towards Koushiro and Mimi when Mimi screeched and hugged Koushiro tightly.

"Ahh, so I guess he asked her out." Yamato commented.

"He was actually going to ask her out then? I asked Mimi earlier, and she told me she had never got over him. I think it's nice…when two people can find someone they know well, but also feel that way about." Sora lowered her head as she said that.

"Yeah…" Yamato was staring off into the distance when Sora picked her head up. Mimi and Koushiro were running towards the two at the swings, being followed closely by the other four.

The group of digidestined congratulated Mimi and Koushiro when Yamato said:

"Hey, sorry guys. I've got to go do something." and with that walked off. Sora stared after him thinking '_What got into him? Why does it make me feel so sad that he's left? Ugh! Come on, Sora. You're being ridiculous.' _She turned her attention back to the others.

The group split after another hour or so in the park because Taichi was hungry.

* * *

A few hours after being home from the group get-together, Sora received a text. It was from Yamato and read:

_Sorry for running off earlier._

Sora couldn't understand why Yamato had run off, but decided to dismiss it from her mind. She needed to stop thinking about him period.

'_I don't like Yamato as anything more than a friend. So why can't I stop thinking about him? Ugh! This is driving me crazy. I'm just going to not think about him.' _she thought to herself.

This didn't happen, however, because Yamato was still on Sora's mind when she went to bed that night.

'_Ugh! Maybe just the smallest hinting of a crush…did I just admit that? Nobody can know about this. No one.'_

The rest of the weekend went along normally for each of the digidestined.

However, Sora was not thrilled that she would have to see her newly-admitted crush at school the next day, in case she unconsciously acted different around him, and gave herself away. This scared her more than the first-round tennis championship game Sora had to play later that week.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter III:Descend

**Sorry if you've been waiting for a new chapter. I've been busy recently, and personal things never seize to interupt my life. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Longer than the previous two, so therefore probably isn't as good LOL.**

**Review if you like, or don't. But nothing mean, please. Not that anyone has yet. I'm just not in a mood for flames.**

**Thanks,**

_Edward and the Sparkles_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III-DESCEND**

The red haired girl was abruptly woken up to the sound of her alarm clock.

_BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEE-_

It read 6.30am

"Aarrghh…" she grumbled whilst she turned off the increasingly annoying alarm.

She turned herself onto her front and hid her face in her pillow. She sat like this, motionless, for a couple of minutes when a muffled voice declared:

"Stupid crush."

With this Sora raised her head and turned her body so she was now sitting upright, legs dangling over the side of her bed. She let out a sigh she did not know she had been holding.

She slowly walked to her en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. Removing her night clothes and stepping under the waterfall of warm water her mind travelled elsewhere. She closed her eyes, and it was _his_ face she saw. Sora remained in this trance-like state for what seemed like and hour yet in reality had only been five minutes. Opening her eyes, she took her shampoo and took her frustration out on her hair.

Noticing that she had spent too long in the shower, she quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out.

Sora finished getting ready, groaning when she put on her uniform, as usual.

Once done, Sora picked up her ipod, messenger bag and sports bag, and jogged down the stairs as her mother called

"Sora, hurry, or you'll be late for school!"

"Just leaving Mama." she said with a sigh.

* * *

It was a bright, yet not sunny, day with a gentle breeze that caused Sora's hair to fly about. She took her normal route to school, listening to music, not quite loud enough to drown out the noises around her. Shaking her head to remover her bangs from her face, a silver car pulled up to the sidewalk and the blonde driving called

"Hey, Sor." giving his famous crooked smile.

"H-hey…Yamato." Sora shakily said removing a headphone.

"Do you want a lift to school?"

"Um…sure." Sora made the mistake of looking into Yamato's sapphire eyes. She froze on the spot.

"You'll need to get in then." Sora took and involuntary step backwards but then unsteadily moved towards the passenger side of Yamato's Volvo, holding on to the car as she walked.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit" She looked out of the window as Yamato drove off, "preoccupied. Thanks, though."

Yamato was not convinced, but didn't want to pressure Sora into saying something she obviously didn't want to talk about. She would come to talk to him if she ever felt the need to talk.

"I am sorry…about Saturday. I hope I didn't…offend or upset you."

"Offend?…Upset me?-Yama, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it."

This was when Sora was glad she took Drama last term. She'd just have to act…through the rest of her education. '_Nobody can know about this. No one.'_

The two sat in a comfortable silence after having discussed the absence of Taichi. Apparently he had am assignment to hand in, and was on a second strike. Sora was absentmindedly bobbing her head to the music she was still listening to when Yamato asked:

"What are you listening to today, then. It had better be something good."

"Define _good." _

"Easy. _The Teenage Wolves_-I've heard they're pretty darn good."

Sora muttered 'Modest much?'. She was teasing him now.-

He continued: "Who else…some of those American bands are pretty good. The likes of _Kings Of Leon, Linkin Park _and_ The Killers_. Not those bands you listen to…like that English lot. _Take This_ or whatever they're called. So what are you listening to at this _precise_ moment. Something awful, huh?"

She left him to hang for a couple of seconds then gave him a smug grin.

"_Kings Of Leon_."

"Touché."

"And it's _Take That_." Yamato laughed and the two filled the rest of the journey with mindless chatter.

'_Maybe it won't be so hard to act normal around everyone. I don't think my crush is even that. I was blowing things way out of proportion.'_

* * *

Once they got to school, Sora and Yamato walked to the tree as they would normally do. A group of their friends-Taichi, Mimi, Koushiro and Joe- had gathered there already.

"Hey, Dude…and _Yama_.". Taichi laughed at his own 'joke'. Sora smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

At that, Sora pouted at him then stuck out her tongue playfully.

The bell for registry class rang, and the group split ways. Taichi, Sora and Yamato made their way to their classroom.

It was at the beginning of their registry classes where everyone found out there would be no school for the rest of the week due to a teacher strike-although all extra curriculum activities would still take place.  
The class erupted into a fit of laughter when Taichi may have called out "Yeah!" a bit too loudly.

Once the bell rang signifying the start of the first lesson, the group talked as they made their way to their Literature class.

"Yay. Literature and more about Sir Shakespeare." Taichi said in a monotone, sarcastic voice.

"It's not that bad" The other two looked at Yamato in awe. "What?"

Sora smiled. '_And he likes Shakespeare. Not helping at all. Damn…I just thought-again. Ugh!' _She walked ahead calling back "Come on, guys."

* * *

The trio entered the classroom, Sora and Yamato taking their seats next to each other, Taichi sitting in front of them. He had been moved for being 'disruptive to Mr Ishida and Miss Takenouchi's work'.

The class got out their books, and started talking to each other, awaiting the arrival of their teacher.  
At the back of the class, the popular crowd sat, among them the cheerleaders, ogling Yamato from their seats.

The class fell silent as the teacher walked in saying:

"Alright, class. I have work to get on with. As you should all recall, in our last lesson-" the teacher coughed sarcastically as Taichi yawned loud enough the whole class had heard.

"Oh…my bad." Taichi answered, laughing nervously.

"As I was saying, last lesson we were focussing on the works of the English writer, William Shakespeare. What I would like you all to do is write your own sonnet-"

"Aw, man."

"Taichi Yagami, is there a problem?"

"It's just…no, Sir." Tai turning a shade of pink. This caused the class to laugh.

"Fine. You all know what you're doing, so I suggest you get on with it."The teacher went to his desk.

Sora leaned forward and whispered "Tai, you're an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Dude…you're an idiot." Yamato agreed, smiling crookedly at Sora.

The class quietened down and Sora picked up her pen. She didn't know what she was going to write, but started with the date. However, the pen failed to write: it had run out.

'_Ugh! My favourite pen. I don't have another with me. Damn.'_

"Um…Yama, can I borrow a pen? Mine just ran out." she whispered.

"Sure. Here you go." He smiled at her, and her heartbeat fluttered.

'_I'm being stupid. I do not like Yamato Ishida-one of my best friends-as any more than that. He is just Yamato!' _she shouted at herself.

"Thanks." she half smiled back. '_But he's __Yamato_.'

Sora wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing, but when she looked down she saw she had wrote seven lines; half of the sonnet.

'_When did I do that? Oh, well. I don't want to read it. Who knows what it'll say.' _

She looked around the classroom. Everyone was actually working, unusual for a Literature class. Sora leaned forward to see what Taichi had done, for he, too, was working but had now put his head on the desk. Turned out that he had drawn a stickman with stink lines coming from it and a speech bubble with "Blah blah blah, Shakespeare, blah blah blah." in it. Taichi lay still face down on the desk when Sora heard a snigger. She turned to look at Yamato, the source of the noise, who rolled his eyes. He then wrote two more lines to his sonnet.

'_Wow. Yama's wrote quite a bit. Maybe I should write more for appearances' sake._'

Sora, still not giving it her full attention, finished her sonnet. She stared at it thinking:

'_Oh, boy. What did I even write about? I should read it…just to make sure whether it needs to be burned or not. Stupid subconscious.'_

Once she had read it her head jolted up, her arm covering her work, staring unconsciously in front of her. She sat like this for five-or-so minutes but then was dragged out of her mindless state by Yamato who had whispered her name. She turned her head sharply in his direction, still a little dazed. Yamato pointed his pen at Taichi, who was now snoring quietly. Shaking her head quickly, as if to erase her thoughts, Sora smiled, coming back to reality.

"Tai, Wake up!" Yamato whispered, leaning forward to jab Taichi with his pen. Nothing happened. "Taichi!" Yamato shouted this time.

This woke up Taichi, who fell backwards, off of his chair. The class burst out laughing and Taichi slowly got up, looking around to see if people were staring. Which they were. Of course. Who wouldn't stare as the best soccer player in the school fell off of a chair? Taichi looked at Yamato and Sora's work, noticing that Sora had finished and that Yamato only had a couple lines still to write then looked at his own 'sonnet':

"Oh crap-"

"Problem, Taichi?" the teacher asked, leaning over Taichi's desk.

"Of course not. I was just shocked to see that Sora had finished already, aint'ya?"

"Has she? Wow. How about you read it to the class, Sora? It may enspire them to actually write something-yes, I am looking at all of you in the back row."

"Huh?" she said blankly. A huge grin appeared on Taichi's face. "Read it? I'd rather not, Sir."

"I wasn't really giving you a choice. Class, Sora is going to read her sonnet to you all. She actually does her work when I ask her to."

"Sir, its completely made up and utter nonsense. I really-" she protested.

"Come on, Sora." Taichi said, still grinning like a maniac.

"Yes, Sora. Come out to the front of the class." the teacher ordered. Sora sighed and got up off of her seat reluctantly. She smiled at the teacher but dropped it quickly as she whispered to Taichi:

"You are going to pay" ,smacking him around the head with her notebook, calling back, "and what kind of word is 'aint'ya'?"

Making her way to the front of the class, Sora was unaware Yamato and Taichi-who was still grinning- were staring at her, the rest of the class only glancing upwards to see when she was going to start. She did however notice that Yamato was smiling what seemed to be a sympathetic smile. Which of course, made his face all the more beautiful in her eyes. '_Oh…my…'_

"Sora, begin when you're ready." the teacher called out, bringing Sora's thought back to reality.

**A/N: I actually wrote this sonnet, so that's why it's pretty awful. But oh well. The sonnet is in **_italics._

"_A binding built-" _she said in monotone

"Sora, you can read better than that." the teacher cut her off, disappointed.

"But, Sir, I don't feel all that well-"

"And the sooner you read it, the sooner you can sit down."

Sora started again, this time with the greater emotion that was required of her.

"_A binding built upon 'friendship' and 'love',_

_Two souls collide in mutual passion._

_A match so right; like a hand to a glove;_

_Known since they met, but felt out of fashion." _Sora pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. Yamato gave a quizzical look. "Sir, I-"

"Continue."

She opened her eyes and stared at her notebook. Her voice quivered as she continued:

"_Sapphires and rubies; their hearts do crave for,_

_Eyes swirl with strong feelings both of them share._

_They are together now; alone no more;_

_For years they had been living in despair."  
_Tears had started to form in Sora's eyes, threatening to spill over and down her cream cheek, but she sniffed them back. "Please, Sir. Can I be excused?"

"Sora, you have six lines left. And so far its fine."

'_He doesn't understand.' _Sora looked at her class, all of which were giving her their undivided attention. "Fine.

"_They never believed they would feel like this;_

_But the other's presence makes their heart sing._

_To say it not be true would be amiss;_

_They understand love is a wondrous thing.-" _

A seldom tear rolled down Sora's cheek. She continued:

"_But not all is as it seems to be;_

_I feel this way, but he does not me."_

As soon as Sora had finished, she slowly walked to her desk, burning holes in the floor, picked up her bags, and walked straight out of the classroom, not giving anyone else a second look. Once out of the door she ran straight to the girls bathroom where she hid until lunchtime.

* * *

When the group of digidestined walked towards the tree where they would usually sit, they were surprised to see a red haired girl with her legs pulled right up to her chest, chin sitting on her knees. A girl whom no-one had seen since first period.

"Sora? What happened? Why did you run out of Literature? Where did you go?" Taichi rushed out. Sora didn't answer.

"Sor?" Yamato asked quietly, crouching down so he was at the same level as Sora.

The girl had barely moved, but soon she slowly raised her head, eyes glazed over, and replied "Oh, hey. I don't know, Tai. I needed to get out. The girl's bathroom. Hey...Yamato." in a monotone voice, answering the questions she had just been asked.

The others sat down, obviously having been told of Sora's behaviour by Taichi and/or Yamato.

"Oh, okay. Are you not going to eat anything, Sora?" Mimi asked as picked up her new boyfriend-Koushiro-'s hand.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Sora, are you okay?" Joe asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, but can we not bring it up anymore?"

"Good idea. So _Yama_ how many girls have asked you to marry them today?" Taichi asked. He was good at changing conversation topics. Sora was grateful for his presence.

"Ugh! Twelve. No joke. Seriously, when will they get the idea in their narrow minds? One, they're not my type-"

"So what is your type?" Taichi pressured "Anyone in particular you like?"

"Um…no-one at the moment. And I'm not telling you my type." However, when answering Yamato stared at the ground.

'_Ugh! It shouldn't bother me Yama doesn't like anybody, or that he's…lying about it. I know that look! There is someone…I know that he doesn't like me…and I don't like him. This has got to end'.  
_The group was interrupted by the ringing of Sora's phone. It was a new voicemail. She listened to it and sighed as she snapped shut her phone.

"What's up?" Mimi asked giving Koushiro a hug, to which the genius blushed.

"Nothing much. Just that my parents aren't home and they won't be until the weekend. They were supposed to be coming to watch me play in the tennis championship. One of their childhood friends passed away, and they have to attend the funeral-no parties, Taichi." She was sure she saw his head fall in disappointment. "I know its not their fault, but I don't think they've ever been to one of my matches."

"Well, we'll be there. You can count on us to cheer on you and distract your opponent." Koushiro said with a laugh in his voice.

'_He and Mimi are so happy. I'm not jealous…its just hard to watch. Nobody knows that's all I want in life. To find someone I have that bond with.' "_Thanks…Yama, are you okay. You're being quiet." she asked, trying to act her usual self.

"Oh, sorry. Song writing again."

The group talked as per usual and they thought they had done a good job distracting Sora, as they could all tell she was not her usual self. They were wrong, however, as her mind was full with thoughts and emotions she needed to release, but just couldn't.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch, the group went their separate ways.

* * *

After school, Sora had tennis practice. Taichi and Yamato had stayed behind to watch her after Taichi finished soccer practice and Yamato finished his band rehearsal. They were talking about Sora's strange behaviour.

"Do you know what was up with her in Lit.?"

"I don't know, Taichi. Maybe there's something she doesn't want to tell us that's bothering her. But we should respect that. She'll talk if she wants to." Yamato had no idea just how right he was.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh…crap! I was meant to get home early. My grandparents are coming over. Tell Sora I said bye?"

"Sure. Go, don't want you to get in trouble. You might be sent to bed without any supper." Yamato teased. Taichi ran off home.

Sora was not playing her best. Her coach was concerned at her star player's sudden relapse, but didn't think much of it. Everybody had an 'off' day. Sora turned around in time to see Taichi running off, but Yamato looking right at her. She turned her attention back to her game.

Yamato was not paying much attention to what was going on around him. Multiple girls were in their posses nearby, giggling, whispering and creeping gradually closer-inch by inch- to the popular musician. He, however, was focusing on his best friend.

'_What's wrong with Sora today? She's really not herself. Even when I picked her up this morning, she was acting weird. Wait, when did I start talking to myself? Well, I'll worry when I start hearing answers. Wow, I never realised how beautiful Sora's hair is in the daylight. I never realised how perfect her body shape…is. Well that's new. Did I seriously use the words beautiful and perfect when describing a girl? And my best friend at that. It doesn't mean anything…does it? No, of course not! It's Sora. We're friends. That's it. I don't like her that way. And even if I did, she wouldn't like me. I can guarantee that. But I don't. I don't like her as any more than a friend. Friend. That's all. Nothing more than a strictly platonic emotion here.' _He was rambling to himself.

**'Yamato…'**

_'Oh, boy. I have a crush on Sora. Nobody can know about this. No one. And you can just go away. Stupid voices in my head…don't laugh at me…I've lost it. I have gone mad.'_

That's when it started to rain. The sky was covered in dark clouds, water droplets falling at a rapid pace. The hoards of girls screamed and ran away, protecting their bleached blonde hair and designer outfits.

'_Crap! I left my car window open.'_ and Yamato ran towards his car.

"Girls, finish up this rally and then we'll call it quits. Takenouchi, make sure you're ready for this, or you'll be on the bench. I don't want to have to do it, but I will if I must." Sora's coach called out loudly.

"Yes, Coach." the girls chorused. The ball came fast towards Sora, and she fired it across the net with a powerful backhand, and it landed outside of the court.

"Damn." Sora cursed. The other girl had already headed for the school. Sora looked at her racket. The string had broke.

"Nothing can go right today, can it?" Sora looked around her quickly and saw she was by herself in the middle of the court, only her messenger bag and sports bag on the side bench. Everyone else had ran for shelter. She screamed and yelled:

"Why does it happen to me!" throwing her racket across the length of the court. It made a crash as it hit the metal fence. Her feet stayed still, her eyes glaring at the fence, her body shaking when suddenly Sora let out a wail and fell into a pile on the court, sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

Yamato had returned from closing his car window to offer Sora a lift home, but he saw that everyone had left the bleachers. He was about to turn back to his car when he heard a scream followed by a crashing sound. He focussed his eyes on the tennis courts and saw a red-haired figure drop onto the floor.

"Sora!" he yelled, running towards the crying girl.

'**Hurry up, jackass!' **the voice of his subconscious criticized.

"Sora? Sora, are you okay?" Yamato called, running as fast as his legs could manage.

He had almost reached Sora who was still sitting on the floor.

When Yamato finally got to the red-haired girl he knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Sora? Sor, what's wrong. You can tell me. Sora?" in a soft, comforting voice.

Slowly looking up, eyes brimming with tears Sora looked at Yamato and whispered, "Yama?" and started crying harder than she had been previously.

At this, Yamato wrapped his arms around Sora, bringing her tight up to his chest where he let her rest her head. He allowed Sora to cry, ruining his shirt with saltwater tears, as the rain continued to fall hard. He held her close, one of his hands on the back of Sora's head, whispering in her ear

"Sssh…Sora, its okay. I'm hear. Don't cry."

"Yama…everything's…messed-up. I'm so confused. I just-I don't know anymore." Sora managed to gasp between sobs.

"It's fine, Sora. You don't have to explain it, if you don't want to. But you shouldn't be outside. You'll catch your death. Come on. I'll drive you home." Yamato picked up Sora's bags, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist as they walked towards Yamato's car.

Halfway across the parking lot, Sora's knees went weak and she fell towards the ground. Yamato managed to catch her before she hit her head. He held her in his arms, her body unconscious, as the rain continued to descend down from the darkness that owned the sky above.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and review...if, you know, you want to =)**


	4. Chapter IV:Pancake Panacea

**A/N:**

*FANFARE* A new chapter!

A lovely pm from coolgirl92 inspired me to write a new plan for the rest of _Mutual Passion_. Everything is planned out, and now just needs to be written.

I haven't started on the other chapters yet, but I thought that I would post this one for those who have graciously stuck with _M.P. _whilst I sorted out some of my real-life issues.

It is not as long as some of the upcoming chapters will be, but it concludes the day upon which I left off. Future chapters will also be quite…jumpy, in that many days will be missed out, to keep it from being slow and monotonous.

I can't guarantee regular posting, but now that I have some time to write they shouldn't be too far apart. I currently have to used someone else's computer, which doesn't help matters.

I can tell you now that there will be 25 chapters, and at some point I will be changing the narration to specific points of view, rather than looking over the action.

As always, I love to hear what you think of my chapters, and each review makes me smile. Special high-fives for everyone who has reviewed any of the chapters. They all mean a lot to me.

I hope that you are not disappointed with this chapter, and enjoy reading the rest of _Mutual Passion._

Thanks a lot,

Jemma (_Only By The Night…_yeah, I changed my name a while ago)

**

* * *

****CHAPTER IV-PANCAKE PANACEA**

Seconds passed, each one feeling longer than the previous. Yamato tried to shield Sora's unconscious body from the rain using his own, but the downpour was too heavy for it to do much difference. As seconds turned to minutes, Yamato grew increasingly worried.

"Sora. Sora, come on, Sora…", Yamato whispered, his cold lips brushing Sora's forehead. '_Please, Sora. Come back to me…'', _his subconscious added.

A soft murmur caught his attention and Yamato raised his head. Sora's eyes fluttered open to reveal her darkened eyes: more blood red than dazzling rubies.

"Sora!", sighed Yamato.

"Ooops…"

"Ooops…Ooops? Sora, you fainted! I'm taking you to the hospit-"

"No, no!", Sora panted, now more alert, "I'm fine. I haven't eaten anything today. I didn't hit my head. I'm fine, Yamato."

"No…Sora, I really think-"

"I just want to go home.", Sora said, her voice low and harsh.

Yamato slowly rose from the floor with a defeated sigh and brought Sora up with him. Still carrying her bags, the singer lead his red-haired friend to his car, his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

* * *

Sora stared out of the passenger window as Yamato carefully drove to the Takenouchi residence. Her eyelids drooped as she tried to fight the tiredness. The silence in the car was deafening.

The car came to a halt, and then the quiet engine cut out.

"Sor?", Yamato asked, "Sor, were back."

"Hmm? Oh, thank you for the ride, Yamato.", Sora all but whispered as her hand made for the door handle.

"Let me get that…" and Yamato got out of the car and paced round to open Sora's door.

The rain had started to die down, and after the two Digidestined had gathered Sora's belongings, they made their way to the apartment.

Sora opened the door with a shaky hand and waved Yamato inside. He quietly placed the bags on the floor and stood staring at Sora.

"I think I'm going to go lie down…but you're welcome to stay a while, if you want to."

"Yeah, okay. I will. Sora, you need to eat something first. Come." Yamato replied as he took Sora's hand and lead her to the kitchen.

Yamato walked Sora to a seat and sat her before turning his attention to the refrigerator. He gathered the ingredients for pancakes, and a can of cola.

"Pancakes?", Sora quizzed.

"Um…yeah. Along with the cola, the sugar should make you feel better. Why, surprised I can cook?", he joked.

"Ishida, you never fail to surprise me.", came her reply with a chuckle, but her face fell slightly afterwards.

'_I shouldn't have said that!' _Sora thought as she caught Yamato's eyebrows furrow.

"I need to change my clothes…I'll be right back."

Not long after, Sora returned wearing a large grey hodded sweater that was at least two sizes too big, a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, and her hair tried back roughly. She was carrying a towel which she handed to Yamato.

"You're food, Miss.", Yamato said with a crooked smile.

'_Looks good!' _"Looks good." Sora both thought and said, but with different meanings.

After having eaten several pancakes under the watchful eye of Yamato, Sora sighed and said:

"Okay. Now what?"

"You rest."

"Your wish, my command.", and the two walked through to the living area, laughing quietly for no reason whatsoever.

They sat next to one another on a small couch, and Sora wrapped herself into a foetal-like ball. Yamato turned his body as to face his companion.

After having spoke for a short while about mundane things, the conversation took a turn towards their shared friends' new found relationship.

"I'm happy for Mimi and Koushiro. I'm glad they have sorted things out. They make a great couple. Polar opposites, but a great couple nonetheless."

"Well, you know what they say about opposites attract." Yamato added.

'_Opposites attract. Yes, and you and I are not that different, are we? We both keep to ourselves, and have had issues with our families. It would have been too good to be; for Yamato Ishida, famous rock star to actually find me attractive.'_

Sora sighed.

"Are you alright, Sor?"

"Me? Positively peachy…"

However, Yamato was unconvinced by Sora's blatant lie, and moved over to embrace her in a friendly hug. He leaned back, and looked into Sora's eyes.

'_Whoa…' _Sora thought quickly.

Yamato winked at Sora, and leaned away but did not move back to where he was previously. He straightened out and slung an arm around the back of Sora's head, resting it on the couch.

At some point Sora fell asleep. When she stirred, it took her a moment to gather her bearings. When she looked to her side she was shocked to see the boy next to her. Yamato, too, had fallen asleep.

Looking at the time, Sora gathered that she should wake him, so he could go home.

'_But look at him! He's so peaceful, and…handsome-Snap out of it, Sora!'_

"Yama.", Sora spoke, gently shaking her friend awake.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Yamato looked around, uncoordinated.

After having thoroughly confirming that Sora would be fine by herself, Yamato agreed to go back to his own home. Sora walked him to the door and said goodbye. When she walked back through the apartment, it was extremely quiet. Each footstep Sora took made a loud noise. She locked up the apartment and made her way to her room to sleep more comfortably.

* * *

Sora knew deep down she was dreaming but the image was so vivid doubted herself slightly. She saw herself running down a empty and pitch black hallway. She sensed that she was being watched or followed. It felt to her as if she had been running for ages, but Sora had yet to find who she was _looking_ for. She was definitely looking for someone. The silhouette of the person she was looking for appeared in front of her, the colour turned black by a blinding light ahead. Sora outstretched her arm, was about to reach the person in front of her…and then she woke up.

"Ugh…", Sora mumbled.

The red-haired digidestined rolled over and tried to push the dream away from her thoughts. Sora desperately tried to get back to sleep, but her efforts were to no avail. All she could do there and lie to herself.

Lie that that she was not running to find Yamato.

* * *

Yamato watched as Sora slowly drifted of to sleep. He watched as she lay curled up, the epitome of serenity. Sora's hair had shifted slightly so it was now resting over one of Yamato's hands. Carefully, he turned his hand and let the silken hair fall through his fingers. Yamato picked up a few strands of the girl's copper hair and watched as they shone from the lights. He sighed.

'**Oh, Yama Yama Yama…**' his subconscious mind said, almost disapprovingly, '**You really **_**like**_** her…I think you've felt that way for a long time, but were too scared to come to terms with it.**'

"Stupid voices in my head…", Yamato muttered. He let go of Sora's hair and closed his eyes. With a quick open-close of his eyes, Yamato became suddenly overcome by tiredness.

With another sigh he spoke: "You're right." and fell into a light slumber.

Once Yamato had left Sora's apartment he quickly made his way back to his car. The rain had ceased, but a sharp wind had taken its place. Whilst driving home, Yamato tried to ignore the voice in his head that kept repeating 'I told you so'.

When he walked into he and his father's apartment, Yamato was greeted with the scent of takeout food. His father had never been a good cook. Yamato got it from early years of cooking with his mother, who lived with Takeru.

Yamato said hello to his father, and excused himself to his bedroom. Once he was in the confines of his own space, Yamato paced the floor, repeatedly running his hands through his already dishevelled hair.

The singer abruptly stopped, one hand still amongst his hair. He sighed and walked over to his bed, sat on the edge and grabbed the notepad which was on the bedside: his song book.

Yamato flipped over the pages until he found his newest works. He read them over. And over. And over.

'**They're about Sora**' Yamato's internal voice mocked.

"I know they are! I wrote them!" he shouted in response.

"Matt, did you say something?", Yamato's father asked from the other side of the door.

"Um…I was just talking to myself, Dad."

"Alright…", his father trailed off. Yamato heard reducing footsteps, and the volume of the television being turned up.

'_How can I have written these songs-the feelings in them-without even knowing I had them? Talent? Or am I just kidding myself?'_

'**Yes.**'

"Shut…up!", Yamato muttered aloud.

The laughter inside his head faded away until it was gone. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Yamato decided to go to bed. However, as hard as he tried, every time he closed his eyes to sleep he saw Sora's eyes, dull like they were earlier in the day. Defeated.


	5. Chapter V: Tennis, Truths and Trees

**A/N:**

S***. I am really, really sorry about the gap between posts. I was wanting to put things up about two weeks ago but...well, something happened and posting really was the last thing on my mind. But I don't need to get into that. I am hoping I can make it up to you!

Thank you's go out to everyone who has reviewed. Each one means a great deal to me, and just seeing the email in my inbox makes me smile before I've even opened it! True story.

I've noticed that there are a lot of people who read but don't leave a review. Now, I don't know why this is, but is there any way I can bribe you into hearing your thoughts? My own _Digimon_ fan-art (Okay, I could also use it as blackmail…)? Mentions? Pictures of cute little kittens? I would **love** to hear from more of you.

On to the chapter, I think! This is where I start using points of view, so excuse me while I get into the rhythm of it.

Hope you like this instalment of _M.P_,

Jemma (_OBTN_)

Disclaimer: The author (_Only By The Night) _does not own _Digimon_, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.

**CHAPTER V - TENNIS, TRUTHS AND TREES**

Neither Yamato or myself had spoke a word about what happened on Monday evening to anyone, or each other. I tried to act normal the following two days, and I believe that I managed to fool those whom I had seen into thinking I was okay. I would feel better knowing that I was the only one…suffering. I did not need sympathy from anyone. I didn't deserve it. I could deal with all the chaos that swirled its way around my head. Or so I told myself. This was something I needed to believe considering I needed to push it out of my mind for the time being because it was the day of my first tennis match of the competition.

As I pushed around the remainder of my oatmeal with the spoon, I tried to ignore the images of the dream I could not seem to escape. Each night it would make a reappearance, and even though I knew what would happen, the dream…_scared_ me. I kept running, and running, and as soon as I reach out to the silhouette I would wake up. I was scared because I knew that I couldn't get to what I was reaching for. What I _wanted_. Not so different to other aspects of my complicated life. '_What does it mean?' _, I thought to myself. Finding no answer in the separated oatmeal, I tided up and left the apartment.

* * *

I heard Taichi before I actually saw him. I was standing by the players' benches when in the distance I heard someone calling out "How are we meant to find her?". When I turned around I could see Yamato pointing in my direction, and then Taichi nodding his head, his lips shaping 'oh', realising how easy it actually would be.

I waved the group over with a smile. A _genuine_ smile. The sight of my fellow dig destined and friends raised my mood significantly. Well, as long as I tried to ignore nagging fact that I wanted Yamato to be so much more than that.

"Hey, guys! I didn't know you were going to be here.", I said to my comrades that now surrounded me.

"Of course we would be here, Sora!", Hikari chirped. She danced her way over to me and hugged me rather unrepentantly, "Good luck. You'll be fantastic!"

After a shoulder punch from Davis, a handshake from Cody and various other good luck wishes, including a flapping arm-squeal from Mimi-something I swear I've seen on an animal documentary-the group migrated over to the bleachers. All except Taichi and Yamato.

"So are you nervous, Sora? Some of these girls are big!"

"Taichi, don't be mean. But, yes. I am a little nervous.", I half smiled in reply.

"You are an amazing tennis player, Sor. You'll knock them dead."

I was about to say something in reply to Yamato, but my coach gave me a disapproving look and tapped at her watch.

"Sorry, guys. You should probably head up to the bleachers. I think my match is going to start soon." I stood up and hugged them both. As I watched them walk away I picked up my racquet and tried not to stress the point that when Taichi hugged me his arms wrapped around my shoulders, whereas Yamato's were much closer to my waist.

"Takenouchi, Sora. You're up."

'_I'm just imagining thin_gs…' I thought as I took my place on the court.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

The score was deuce. Both my opponent and I had won a set, and I had won three games to two in the final set. I only needed one point to gain advantage, and another point to win this game and thus the match.

It was my serve. As I hit the ball over the net I was sure I could win. I had learnt this girl's weakness and I was going to use it to my advantage. The rally went on for much longer than the previous ones had; the yellow ball flying back and forth, back and forth. I had just hit the ball to the back of the court, and once it returned I made to hit it back there again. At the last moment I moved my position and tapped the ball so it landed just over the net. The girl was unable to reach the ball in time, and that was what I was counting on. As if in slow motion, my opponent leapt to attempt a shot, and the tennis ball bounced on the court twice. I had won the match.

My opponent smiled at me, and I smiled back as I went to shake her hand, and that of the umpire. We talked about the match as we walked back over to the benches. It was her first championship, and I was sure that she would do well in the sport. As we waved goodbye I was soon greeted by my friends as they quickly paced their way over to me.

I had just put my racquet and towel away when Taichi picked me up and span me around in repetitive circles. When he put me back on my feet the others were there, too. I looked at them, all smiles and congratulations. All except one. I couldn't place Yamato's look. Was he…_glaring_?

"Well done, Sora. I knew you would win!", Joe remarked.

"I think a celebration is in order.", Taichi all but shouted with a smile to rival that of the Cheshire Cat.

"Tai, this was only the _first_ match. And besides, I'm pretty tired, so I'd rather not go out anywhere. Sorry. But you are all more than welcome to come to my apartment, if you like. My parents are still away, and you could stay the night.", I suggested.

"Great idea! I giant slumber party!", Mimi giggled.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'd love to come, but I promised my mother that I'd be home for her tuna casserole.", Cody apologised.

"Shoot! I can't make it either. I have to go to my grandparents!", Yolie almost whined.

"It's okay, guys. I'm sorry you can't be there, too. But the rest of you can make it?"

A chorus of 'Mm-hm', 'Yeah' and head nods happened simultaneously, and I couldn't help but laugh. As I did, I swore that I saw Yamato's face lighten up from the moody glare it had been. '_But then again, I seem to be imagining things. Don't think too much of it._'

That's easier said than done.

Should I listen to my heart or my head?

* * *

My friends had gathered around in my living area. Takeru and Hikari were sitting next to one another on a small loveseat, and Davis was making a move to sit between them. Ken, Koushiru and Joe were in an in-depth conversation about one of Koushiro's latest Digital World theories. Taichi was sprawled out along the length of the couch, leaving an irritated Mimi trying her hardest to get him to sit up. Yamato was looking out of the window when I returned with a selection of DVDs, and various snacks and sodas.

Yamato turned around as I placed everything on the coffee table, and treated me to one of his infamous crooked grins. I could have melted to the floor. With a shake of my head I said, "Why don't you pick something you want to watch. Help yourself to snacks." I walked out of the room again back to the kitchen.

I walked over the breakfast counter, and rested my cheek on the cool marble surface.

"Stupid, stupid, Sora.", I muttered to myself.

"Hey, Sora?", someone called. The voice got louder as it continued, "Sor, you in here?"

I reluctantly rose my face from the counter and looked up to see Yamato standing with his hands in his pockets, and a smile on his face.

"Don't you laugh at me, Ishida. I'll get Davis to call Jun, and then you can play _Seven Minutes In Heaven._", I teased.

Putting his hands up in surrender, he replied, "Sorry, sorry! But you might want to sort out that lot first. The younger ones are getting all hot and bothered."

"Takeru and Davis?"

"Oh, I meant the mentally younger ones."

As I walked back through, Yamato on my tail, I rolled my eyes at what I saw. Taichi and Mimi were arguing over what DVD to watch.

"How about we let Sora decide?", Taichi suggested, a smug grin on his face.

He held up two cases, one a sports related comedy, and the other a romantic movie, one which girlfriends dragged their boyfriends to see with them in the cinema.

"Um…that one.", I said, pointing to the one in Taichi's left hand. His draw dropped, and his look said the words he couldn't manage: 'What the hell?' Mimi clapped her hands quickly and happily.

I shrugged at him as I took the DVD from his still raised hands and put it in the player. I made my way back, and could only see one suitable place to sit. Right between Yamato and a sulking Taichi.

As the movie reached the denouement I heard Yamato trying to stifle a laugh. It took me by surprise, because at this part of the movie there was nothing remotely funny. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and in return he pointed at Taichi and then ran his hand through his hair. I managed to pull my eyes away from the blonde Adonis and looked at Taichi. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Taichi was sniffing repeatedly, and trying to discreetly wipe under his eyes. He was crying at the movie! I couldn't help myself, and burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at me, wondering whether I had snapped for finding this part of the movie comical. That's when everyone else noticed Taichi was crying, and joined in my laughter.

"S'not funny…", Taichi mumbled.

"Oh, I respectfully disagree.", Yamato chuckled.

The movie soon ended, and we were brainstorming ideas of what to do next.

"How about _Spin the Bottle, _you know, kiss who it lands on. What do you think, Hikari?", Davis inputted.

"Hmm…maybe not, Davis. But we could play _Truth or Dare_."

"Oh, I haven't played that is so long.", Mimi added.

It was quickly settled that we would play _Truth or Dare_. Davis was somewhat disappointed.

Davis span the bottle first, a consolation for his missing out on kissing Hikari. Or Ken. It landed on Taichi.

"Damn…Okay, dare."

"I dare you to…go to the apartment next door, cross your legs tightly and ask for one square of toilet paper!"

Being spurred by laughter, Taichi complied.

"I've been asked never to go back to their apartment again. Okay, who's next?", Taichi said, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Takeru. "Umm…Truth?"

"Are you dating my sister?", Taichi almost shouted.

"No…", Takeru replied, looking away from the evil glare Taichi was giving him.

After several more dares and truths from Mimi, Davis and Taichi, the bottle pointed at Takeru again.

"Are the rest of us going to get a go?", Yamato pointed out, feigning boredom. I shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Truth…Wait! Who spun the bottle? Aw, man!"

"Takeru, do you want to go out with my sister?" The glare was back.

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"…Yes."

Mimi and I awed, and Hikari blushed. I don't think my apartment was the place they wanted this to happen. The game continued.

After a few more turns, the bottle stopped, pointing at me.

With a sigh I asked for truth.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Mimi, seriously?"

"Yep. Come on, Sora. Answer the question."

"Fine…It was actually a long time ago, and it wasn't a crush. I was only six or seven, but this boy seemed _different_. I was at the park sitting under a tree, when this boy came over to me. He was wearing a baseball cap, and it was covering his face..

'You're sitting under my tree.', he said.

"I was a stubborn child so I told him he didn't own the tree and that I was free to sit there if I wanted. I also told him he could sit there as well. He did. With a heavy sigh. We sat for a while with our backs to one another. All of a sudden he tapped my shoulder and apologised. We spent the rest of the day just talking. I didn't even find out his name. It just didn't seem important at the time. Yes, I know it sounds corny, but it meant something to me. I used to scare the other children…The freaky girl with red hair and red eyes…", I trailed off.

Mimi was nodding, happy that I gave her such a detailed answer. Out of the corner I saw Joe yawn, and then I noticed the time.

"We should probably get some sleep. Its late."

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the look on Yamato's face. It was almost pained. It speared through me like a dagger. I hated seeing him upset.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around me, confused at first, and then remembering what had happened. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

This dream was slightly different. Instead of running towards the light, and the dark silhouette, I was being pulled away from it by force. I kept tripping over my feet as I was dragged further and further into the darkness, until the bright light that was behind me disappeared. I couldn't see who was tearing me away from the light I craved, but it felt as if I knew them. The last thing I remembered before I woke up was being pushed inside a dark room, and up against a wall, trapped there by someone else's body.

"Stupid dream.", I muttered quietly. I looked around for the time. I decided 5am was not too early to get up, and so I made my way out to the balcony. As I leant over the railings a soft wind blew my hair around my face. I closed my eyes and tried very hard to clear my mind.

I was proud of myself. I had went the whole night without making a complete idiot of myself, and I only spent half the night wishing I was brave enough to tell Yamato I _liked_ him. Not that he would say it back. There was a small part of my brain-one I tried to shun-that insisted that if I told Yamato the agony would somehow ease.

It was because I was in a state of calm and quiet that I did not hear the advancing footsteps behind me, or sense the person's movement until they were whispering words in my ear.

"_You're sitting under my tree._"

With a gasp I spun around quickly and had to reach my hands back to grasp the railings to prevent me falling. As I squinted into the darkness the figure become more clear, and I was glad that I at least knew the person who had made me jump.

"Jeez, Yama. Don't you know not to sneak up on people? I could have fallen!"

"Yeah, I don't think it would have been very fun to jump over after you."

"Wh-what? Why the heck would you jump after me?"

"I don't…know", he said with a uncomfortable laugh, "What on Earth are you doing out here, Sora?"

"Hmm? Oh, I had…a nightmare. Again."

"_Again_?"

Damn. "Uh, yeah. I've had them the last few nights. This was slightly different though. Nothing interesting."

Yamato did not look persuaded but he dropped it. I was grateful for that.

Convinced that my heart rate had smoothed out, something came back to me.

"What did you say? When you almost scared me to death."

"Huh? Oh. _That._ I said that you were sitting under my tree."

"No…It couldn't have been…There is no way that-I'm confused."

"When you were telling your story earlier it sounded…familiar. Then it all came back to me. It was me who said that to you, all those years ago.

"I cannot believe how I used to act. The Digital World sure taught me a lot about friendship, and how possessive and protective I used to be. I'm sorry about that.", Yamato explained.

I raised my hand to my forehead and let it rest there. I closed my eyes and said in a low voice, "Why did you not say something sooner? This is _so _embarrassing!"

"Why? Why would it be embarrassing?"

"Uh, because I just told you, and nine of our friends that 'Rock star, Yamato Ishida' was the first person of the opposite sex that I was ever attracted to!…Ooops. Open mouth, insert foot." I brought my other hand to my face, and used them to shield my reddening skin

With a laugh, Yamato hugged me tightly, and my arms were trapped against his chest. I thumped him-and I hoped hard-and scolded him, "What did I tell you about laughing at me?"

* * *

**I'd love it if you'd take a couple of minutes and review. Remember the bribes...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**J**

**P.S. I hope you guys know what you mean to me, because the next chapter is going to be brutal for me to write...**


	6. Chapter VI:Clean Breaks

**A/N:**

Does a double posting help make up for me not posting very quickly? *Puppy dog eyes*

Again, bribes for reviews: (Not all that good) _Digimon_ fan-art; mentions in _Mutual Passion_, and pictures of cute little fluffy-wuffy kittens? Or puppies…or…dancing monkeys. Whatever. I'd love for you to review.

This day is being split into two chapters as my notes are ridiculously long in my plan. Also, big jump from the previous chapter-I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, because I haven't even started writing it yet. (Even as I write this I'm tired, but that's what you get from writing in the middle of the night!)

Happy reading!

Jemma (_Only By The Night_)

P.S. I got distracted in my writing. I was looking for the names of Yama's (yes, we're on first name basis) band mates, and then started listening to his music and…yeah. Ha!

**Disclaimer: The author (_Only By The Night) _does not own _Digimon_, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI - CLEAN BREAKS**

**Sora POV**

Between school resuming and an increase in tennis practice I barley had time to think about all the problems that had been haunting me recently. Although total escape would be just _too_ much to ask for.

The dreams were consistent, although they switched between running towards the blurred silhouette or being dragged away from the light. Neither was better than the other to relive. Both were confusing because neither one of them was clear to me. I did not understand what they meant and trying to decode them was tiring.

As I absent-mindedly got dressed into my tennis uniform I tried to push all the nagging thoughts from my head. It wasn't enough that the reoccurring dream haunted my thoughts because so did Yamato, and more potently my feelings for him only seemed to intensify the more I tried to ignore them. I was…_scared_ at what I was feeling because I had never felt this way about anyone before. I did not want to ruin my friendship with Yama because I'd selfishly have him in my life any way I could.

'_Maybe it is not as bad as I'm making it. Everyone has crushes. Just imagine how many people have a crush on Yamato right now.'_

"Shut…up! Do not compare me to his _fans!", _I scolded my own thoughts, "I know Yamato Ishida. The _real_ him. I don't have a _crush_ on a famous rock star! He's…Yamato. The guy who has been there through all my problems with my mother, and in the Digital World. He's _Yama_ to me."

'_Fine. What's stopping you confessing to _Yama_ then?'_

I honestly didn't know.

In an attempt to shut out the annoying truths my mind kept on relaying, I put the headphones of my iPod in and turned the music up too loud.

I gathered all my necessary belongs and left the apartment, my mind telling me to ignore my feelings about Yamato, and my heart telling me to ignore my mind.

The shuffle of my iPod played _Turn Around_. The first major hit of _The Teenage Wolves._

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall directly in front of me. I would have to leave practice early if I wanted to get to Sora's tennis match before it started.

My mind started to wander as I allowed myself to think of Sora, something I tried not to do too often. I felt as if I was tearing myself up each time I thought of her. I finally conceded to my subconscious that I was indeed attracted to Sora. Don't get me wrong, its not that I shouldn't be, but why would a beautiful, athletic _deity _ever feel the same way about _me_? A part-albeit small-of me believed that I was just being insecure but I did not want to get my hopes up. If I learnt anything from my parents' separation it is that I never want to be involved in something like that, where one person feels something that the other doesn't. Especially not with someone who has been a major part of my life, both here on Earth and in the Digital World.

I was not aware that I had entered into such a deep reverie until I was brought back from it by the drum silencer which had just hit my face.

"Yo, Yamato, are you listening to us?", Yutaka asked.

"Huh?", I replied, still rather uncoordinated.

"Jeez. What were you thinking about so hard? We almost heard the cogs moving, ha ha!", joked Takashi.

"Funny. _Real _funny. I was just…daydreaming, I suppose."

"Aw, little Yamato was having a daydream! Do these happen a lot?"

"Increasingly.", I answered, ignoring the rhetorical question and mocking tone of Akira's voice.

Akira raised his eyebrow at me, obviously not expecting an answer. He shook his head and asked, "_Okay_. We were wondering whether you had any new songs, Dude."

"Oh, um, yeah.", I pulled out the pieces of paper which I had started carrying everywhere with me. They were the original copies of my newest songs. The songs about Sora. I turned the folded paper in my hands a few time before handing them over.

I winced slightly as Akira roughly unfolded the abused paper for fear of him tearing it. He read over the lyrics, and then handed them to Takashi who then read it as Yutaka read over his shoulder.

They handed the pieces of paper back to me and I sat staring at them before running a hand through my hair and looking up at my band mates. Their looks were disbelieving.

"So…Who's the girl, Ishida?", Takashi asked.

"What? What makes you think there's a girl? I write songs…no one said they had to be true.", I tried to lie.

"Yamato, seriously?", Yutaka chided.

"Jeez, thanks for the confidence boost, guys!"

"We don't mean it like that. Its just, compared to your other songs, these are so much more…_convoluted_. Yamato, we know you well enough to see when something's eating at you, and you've basically just told us what it is via these songs. So…who's the girl?", Akira explained.

I blushed, and as I felt my face grow ever hotter I tried again to deceive the and with a single laugh I said, "There's not a gi-"

"How about this. We need these songs for our next concert, and the only way we'll play them is if you tell us who the girl is. Now spill, Ishida!"

I contemplated this ultimatum of sorts. Do I tell them? Part of me screamed yes. I needed to get this off my chest, but another part of me didn't want anyone to know because I was convinced nothing would become of what I felt. I didn't need their sympathy. I looked at the clock again and I had to leave. I was already running behind as it was. I stood up and started walking towards the exit.

As I reached the door Akira asked, "Yamato?"

With a reluctant sigh I walked out the door, my answer floating behind me to my expecting band.

"Sora."

* * *

**Sora POV**

I was winning.

I was actually winning in the final match of the tennis competition. We were at a break in the final game. As I took a drink from my water bottle my eyes focused on the part of the crowd where my friends were. All of the digidestined I had worked with were here and I was touched. As my eyes focused I saw Taichi who had a huge smile on his face and…a sandwich in his hand. Go figure. Koushiru was talking to Mimi and acting out violent hand motions. I guess he was trying to explain tennis to her. Again. I searched for Yamato, and when I saw him he was looking down at his hands with a sullen look on his face. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to decipher what was bothering him but I didn't have long to do this. The game was resuming.

* * *

'_Wow. I've won.' _were my first thoughts as my backhand bounced for the second time on the opponents side of the court.

"_The winner is…Takenouchi, Sora!", _the umpire announced into a microphone. The crowd cheered and clapped and, naturally, I blushed, my face now bright red having been added to the warmth of playing tennis.

I walked over to the girl I had just played and we quickly exchanged pleasantries before going over to thank the umpire. As I walked over to my belongings I searched the bleachers for my friends. I couldn't seem to find them, but I was soon greeted by their congratulatory cries right next to me.

Once the group had collaborated around me, Taichi picked me up and span me around, like he did after each game. Also, like each game, Yamato glared. This time, Taichi was spinning me faster, and I was pretty sure that my skirt was starting to lift up. I don't think people really needed to see my underwear, especially because its not the sort of thing they'd expect me to wear. I draw the line at girly clothes, but I had a weakness for lingerie. I did not need to flash it about, however.

"Taichi, put me down!", I begged, not wanting to explain the reasoning.

When he did, I looked around, slightly flustered, and caught Yamato's expression. It was almost…_proud. _It quickly changed into the sullen look I had seen before as he brought his phone out of his front pant pocket.

'_I guess that's why he looked that way earlier.'_

"Hey, Yamato, did Jun get your number again? You've been using your phone non stop.", Takeru asked.

"I swear I didn't give it to her, man!", Davis panicked.

"What? No, its my band mates. They won't stop trying to contact me." Yamato's tone emphasised that this conversation topic was over. He switched off his phone and put it back in his pocket. When he looked up again his expression had altered into a smile, and he spoke: "Congratulations, Sora. You were fantastic!

I was not fooled. I was one of the few that could tell when something was bothering Yamato. I could tell that he was wearing a mask. I gave him a strong look, my eyes questioning. The look he gave back made me flinch. Ice _burning. _His eyes were ablaze with pain, and I knew now was not the time to start pulling at threads.

Luckily, Taichi had a skill of talking in awkward situations. "_Yama's _right. Great match, Sora."

This started the ball rolling and soon all of my digidestined friends were re-congratulating me.

"So…does this call for a proper celebration, Sora? You have won after all. I have just the idea as well."

"I suppose so. Can everyone make it?" I was answered with eleven confirmations.

"What have you in mind, Taichi?", Ken asked.

"Let me guess. A meal. Am I right, brother?", Hikari laughed.

Taichi grinned and we all joined in the laughter. I looked back to Yamato who was staring at me. I was confused because his eyes were still burning. I hated seeing him that way and so my face crumpled. Yamato closed his eyes and didn't reopen them until the group parted ways soon after.

* * *

All of the time I spent getting ready for the meal I only saw Yamato's pained expression. I needed to know what was going on with him. Seeing him in distress only made my heart ache all the more.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I tried very hard to ignore the constant stream of texts and calls I was receiving from Akira, Yutaka and Takashi.

They all knew Sora. She had sat in on rehearsals many times, and been behind stage on our concerts. But that didn't stop them being surprised. I had never gave them reason to believe that she meant so much more to me than all the other digidestined.

The tennis match was at a break, and Sora was winning. I was looking at her as she took a drink from her water bottle but then my phone vibrated in my pocket yet again.

With a sigh I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was from Akira.

"_Ishida, we're wasting our money here. Are you serious about Sora? You can't just walk out on that bombshell and not expect us to have questions! Answer us!"_

I chose to ignore him, but soon received a call from him. I hit 'Busy' and put my phone away. I returned my attention to Sora's match.

* * *

The match ended and the crowd erupted into cheers, myself included. Sora had annihilated her opponent and thus had won the competition. The group and I quickly made our way down to the player's benches to congratulate Sora on her victory.

Taichi span Sora around like he did after every match. It annoyed me like it did after every match. It was the sort of thing I would look like an idiot for doing. I suppose I was jealous of Taichi because it made my paranoid self think that they were suited for one another.

'**Maybe they are. Did you ever think about that?'**

'_No.'_

The laugh my subconscious gave was unsettling.

However, when Sora asked Taichi to put her down I couldn't say that I was not pleased.

My phone went off again and I checked who it was. This time is was Takashi. When Takeru asked whether it was Jun who managed to keep getting my number even after I change it, I actually wished it was. That would have been a lot easier to deal with.

My answer was sharp but I really did not want to talk about it. When I looked back up I made sure I hid my emotions and I congratulated Sora once again on her win. I thought it had worked but Sora was staring at me. She was questioning me with her eyes. I didn't know what to do. Of course I wish I could tell her the problem but what good will it do?

'**You'll never know if you don't tell her, will you, idiot.'**

The only thing I could do was stare back, and so that's what I did. However, I could have sworn that I saw Sora…_flinch_. I hated myself at that moment. I didn't want to hurt Sora. My emotions were raging inside of me, and I knew that I had to shut them away before I did something I wasn't ready to do. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to pushed away what I could no longer fight.

* * *

I quickly got ready to meet the others and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled out the abused song lyrics that I had shown to my band earlier and softly opened them out.

I read them over and over, tracing my fingers over certain lines and verses. I knew I needed to talk to my band mates about them but I didn't want to do it just yet. I sighed and folded up my feelings. I put them back into my pocket and ran a hand through my hair.

I stood up, picking up my jacket which was slung over the nearby chair and left my room and apartment to go pick up Sora like Taichi had arranged.

* * *

**Sora POV**

I was waiting anxiously my the door of my apartment. I could have almost slapped Taichi when he suggested Yamato picked my up on his way to the restaurant. It would only be us two as well, for the entire of the ride to the restaurant. Just great.

I was glad that I had been allowed to dress myself, however. I don't know if I would have been able to cope with Mimi with how I was feeling. I decided to wear one of my few dresses since Taichi told us it was a pretty formal place to eat at. Here was me expecting to go to our favourite burger joint!

The dress was black and silk. It had a sweetheart neck and the back was corseted. It was fitted to my hips after which it hung loosely to just above my knees. I wore it with red heels that tied up my lower leg, and accompanied the outfit with a small black clutch bag. I was proud of myself. I thought I looked pretty presentable, and my make-up natural enough for me to be comfortable.

Amidst my pacing I almost didn't hear the knock at the door. I quickly stopped and opened it up to see Yamato in a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons left undone to show the apex of his chest. He was wearing black pants that hung off his hips, and the 'v' of his figure was barely visible through his shirt where it was tucked in.

I thought I was going to start hyperventilating.

"Wow. Sor, you look…amazing. Better than amazing!". Yamato complemented with a crooked smile.

I had to grab a hold of the door or otherwise I was going to collapse into a pile on the floor.

"You too.", I almost whispered back.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No. Let's go."

"Let's go…", he repeated almost too quietly for me to hear.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant would take about ten minutes. As I listened to the soft music that floated through the car I thought about asking Yamato about earlier. I looked at him and was puzzled when I saw his lips moving, but no sound coming out.

"What are you doing, Yama?"

"Um…singing to myself." He looked almost embarrassed. The lead singer of a rock band was embarrassed of singing to himself.

"Okay." I smiled back at him. The song finished and moved on to one of my favourites. It, too, was slow and acoustic. Yamato knew every word of it.

Once the song had finished I plucked up the courage to ask him about after my tennis match.

"Yamato, is everything okay? I mean, after my tennis ,match you looked really…",I trailed off, my whisper becoming an eerie silence.

His head jolted to look at me, and his eyes looked pained again. "Sor, everything's fine. Nothing you need to worry about.", he explained as he attempted a smile. He raised one hand from the steering wheel and moved it across the car towards me. He let it rest in the air, and his hand clenched into a fist. When he unclenched it he moved it towards my face and picked up a piece of my hair that had escaped the clasp. He tucked it behind my ear, his fingers grazing the skin below it and quickly put his hand back on the wheel not looking back in my direction for the rest of the journey.

I was…shocked. That was new, even for us. Yamato would occasionally do things like re-tuck my hair, but never would he let his touch linger. I was more confused then ever. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice when we arrived at the restaurant. Only when Yamato was standing at my now open door and said "Sor?", offering his hand did it click. I took his hand and he pulled me out of his car. He lock the doors, still holding my hand, and then he looked at me. He was gazing deep into my eyes. He re-tucked my hair behind the same ear, even though it hadn't escaped, and he let his fingers lingers once again. With a wink and a crooked grin he span me around and linked my arm through his.

"Let's go inside.", he said suavely in a fake posh accent.

'_Let's restart my heart. Let's stay out here. Let's talk about what the heck just happened! Let's not go inside!" _I thought to myself.

"Sure.", I replied with a laugh.

'_Sora Takenouchi, you are held too deep to break away.'_

Yes. I was.

* * *

**Just want to state here that the line**

'_Sora Takenouchi, you are held too deep to break away.' _

**is inspired by the song **_**Clean Breaks**_** by Dashboard Confessional who are my muse, and inspiration. **

**The inspiring lyrics from this song are **_Oh, but the more that I fight then the deeper I'm trapped, and I can't break free of this hold that you have._

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter VII:Such Great Heights

**A/N:**

Chapter VII is dedicated to **coolgirl92 **who has been writing to me and making me smile and such. There's a little present for you in the chapter =)

RL is being a pain in my ass at them moment thus I'm not in the best of moods. I hope that as I write this chapter I don't wind up killing everyone off by some attack from…_Bombamon_ or something. If I did the next eighteen chapters would be pretty dull.

Also, I want to get this chapter wrapped up before I move to my new flat. I am not sure how quickly chapters will be when I start at university and I don't really want to leave a chapter half written.

Jemma (_Only By The Night)_

**Disclaimer: The author (**_**Only By The Night) **_**does not own **_**Digimon**_**, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VII - SUCH GREAT HEIGHTS**

**Sora POV**

I was still in a state of shock when Yamato and I reached the door of the restaurant. Our arms were still linked at this point and we paused at the closed door. I leant forward to open the door but was pulled backwards as Yamato failed to move with me.

"What sort of gentleman lets a lady open the door?"

"There's a gentleman here? Where? Is he in your hair? I'm just saying because it is _crazy_!", I joked.

Yamato play-scowled at me, but tried to nonchalantly flatten his dishevelled hair slightly.

"Don't. I like it like that.", I whispered, hoping that Yamato would not hear my slip of the tongue. He closed his eyes and dropped his hand, letting out a sigh through his nose.

Yeah. He heard.

'_He's probably trying to ignore your stupid comments. "_I like it like that"_? Why don't you just tackle him to the ground while we're being ridiculous? We need to keep cool.'_

Cool. That seemed…_possible._

Yamato was now holding the door open, his infamous crooked smile as infectious as ever, and his sapphire eyes _smouldering._

Keep cool. Not a chance.

**

* * *

**

Yamato and I made our way over to the maître d'. I looked at her name badge and it read _Kim_. I started to wonder whether it was short for something like Kimi as it was not a traditional Japanese name. The girl was tall, and pretty with a gentile-looking face. However, my first impressions of her suddenly changed when I noticed that she was all but _drooling_ over Yamato.

I had gotten used to girls fawning over Yamato when we were in public together because more often than not someone would recognise him. However, Kim was oblivious to me as she spoke only to Yamato.

"Welcome. You're Yamato Ishida! OhmyGod-I cannot believe it! I didn't notice a reservation for you, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. We often keep special tables for those like yourself-"

I was getting annoyed. This girl was almost jumping up and down! "Excuse me, Kim_. We're_ actually meeting others." I put heavy emphasis on the _we're_.

Kim turned her glistening eyes from Yamato's face to look at me. With a pout she looked me up and down. She very quietly scoffed and returned her stare to my friend.

I know that I had no reason to get so…_territorial_ but she was really getting on my nerves. I pulled myself closer to Yamato, our arms still linked and flashed a sarcastic grin to Kim with my teeth showing.

Kim's eyes narrowed and I could have sworn I heard her _growl_. I looked up to Yamato who was looking at me with a perplexed look on his face. In a sickeningly sweet voice I said "Yama?"

He turned to Kim and spoke: "Yes. We're meeting friends. A large group of us. The reservation is probably under Yagami."

With a sigh, Kim replied. "Yes, Sir. They are through the back there", she pointed, "Make sure you ask for me if you need _anything_. My name is Kim. Have a good evening, Mr. Ishida." With that she plastered on a fake smile, and gave me a final glare. I waved back at her mouthing 'Bye-bye'.

As we walked through to meet the others Yamato asked, "What was that about?"

"What, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"That the waitress was drooling over you! I mean, she was pretty, but, you know…", I trailed off.

"I can't say I noticed.", Yamato replied in a clipped voice.

"She was sort of getting on my nerves.", I lowered my head as I mumbled.

"Really? I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? Why should what I thought about that girl make a difference to you?", I said nonsensically .

"You're my favourite girl, Sor", Yamato's eyebrows furrowed once he said this, and with single scoff he continued, "And I owe you for all the fans you've helped me escape. So if she got on your nerves…Let's get on hers." The crooked grin convinced me.

"Okay. How?"

"Follow my lead."

We soon reached the table where the others were sat. We were the last to arrive and the two seats left were next to each other, between Hikari and Taichi.

'_This is dangerous. You can't think this will end well, can you? " _my mind spoke silently.

No. I did not think it would end well, but it seemed like the closet I would ever get to being Yamato Ishida's partner.

* * *

We had barely been talking five minutes when the waitress approached. I had not been paying very much attention to what was going on around me. I was witnessing a debate between my heart and head and it had all of my attention. I was brought back to reality by a voice asking "Are you ready to order?"

This is when I looked up and saw Kim holding her notepad, looking at none other than Yamato. I rolled my eyes and looked towards him. He was looking down at the table, a small pout on his lips. Slowly he lifted his head up and let out a breathe.

'_Something's bothering him. Maybe he regrets saying we should pretend to be going out to get on Kim's nerves.'_ I tried to ignore my thoughts, but maybe they were right.

The group looked at one another and decided we were all ready to order. I'll just pick the first thing I see on the menu having not even opened the one in front of me.

Not to my surprise, Kim asked Yamato what he wished to order first. However, I was shocked when he said, "Sor, what do you want, hmm?" and put a hand around my shoulders bringing his face closer to mine.

Once I had re-started my heart I placed my order and rested my head lazily on Yamato's arm. The others placed their orders after the display between Yama and myself, and then Kim stalked off.

I counted in my head. _'Three. Two. One..'_

"Do you want to tell us what's going on, huh?", Mimi squeaked.

"Yeah, how long have you two been…you know?", Yolie piped in.

Once he was able to get a word in, Yamato explained the whole situation while I tried to hide my red face.

* * *

When our order arrived I was less certain about playing the part of Yamato's _significant other_. I was beginning to get an uneasy feeling, and the thought that it was pretend was causing more pain than panacea.

Suddenly, a tearing pain hit the centre of my chest and I had to use my left arm thinking if I did not I would fall apart. I knew what this was. The pain had burst through my protective barrier and I could not take any more of it. Knowing _this_ was all I was to get was destroying me.

I took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I jolted when I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder.

Yamato whispered to me, "Sor, are you okay? Sora?"

"Fine…yeah, good", I lied, "Excuse me." I got up and quickly paced to the ladies' toilets. I ran to a cubicle, slammed the door shut and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. At that moment I didn't care about locking the door, or all the dirt I was getting over my dress. I just needed to be able to _breathe_.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I felt like an idiot for even suggesting that Sora and I pretend to be dating. Was I so desperate that just pretending is something to even consider?

'**Yes.'**, my subconscious voice confirmed.

I was confused. My head and heart were arguing. Would it be better to tell Sora the truth, or is the fear of rejection too big of risk? I grew up with parents that could not be together anymore. The effect that had on Takeru, let alone myself, was monumental. I knew that if there was a person in this world that I loved to the degree of swearing to be with them forever; loved enough to take a vow of marriage, I knew there was nothing I would not do for that person. However, the thought that they did not feel the same way would destroy me.

As I watched Sora _pace_ towards the toilets I was aware of the fact my subconscious voice was yet again questioning me.

'**Is that how you feel about Sora? Do you love her?'**

I tried my best to ignore the voice. I did not know the answer, but the question scared me nonetheless.

* * *

I was becoming anxious. Sora was still in the toilets and now everyone was close to finishing their meal, except for me as I had been absently pushing the food around my plate.

I leant over to Hikari who had just stopped talking to my brother.

"Hikari, I'm worried about Sora. She's been gone a long time. Could you possibly check up on her? She's in the toilets."

"Of course, Yamato. I was beginning to wonder myself.", Hikari excused herself from the table.

As Hikari disappeared through the toilet door I silently hoped that I had not ruined things with Sora with my ridiculous idea.

* * *

**Sora POV**

Time _may_ have passed. If it did, I was unaware of it. I had sat still on the floor, my only movement from the violent shakes I could not get to stop. At some point I must have started to cry. I would switch between noisy sobs with large gasps for air and silent tears that would stream down my cheeks. All the time I kept my left arm secure around my torso to keep me whole.

It may have been the tear-water in my ears, but my hearing was distorted. I was not aware to what was going on outside my cubicle, and in that moment, I didn't really care what was going on.

"Sora?", a warped voice called.

'_Sora…That's me. I should answer…'_, I thought to myself. However, doing so would be a different thing altogether. I took a gasp of air quickly into my starved lungs.

"Sora? Sora, is that you?" The voice spoke, panicked now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _The three beats on the door vibrated through my head.

"Sora, it is Hikari. Is everything alright?", the voice was becoming more clear.

'_Hikari…Hikari! I need to answer her.', _and as I thought this I shifted my position so that I was facing the door. I reached up and fumbled with the lock until eventually it released and the door slowly swung open.

"Hi…kari?", I croaked. Seeing her face, usually full of light, crumpled in sorrow caused me to break into fresh sobs, the new tears meeting where the old had dried.

Hikari knelt down next to me and embraced me. I would have laughed at the irony if I were in a better place emotionally. Eventually my tears faded and I sniffed away the last few.

"Sora, please tell me what is wrong.", Hikari asked, her voice gentle, not forceful.

With a inward breath I gathered my strength. What would I say to her? _Nothing? I'm perfectly fine._ She would not buy it, and in all honesty, I did not want to lie anymore.

"Yamato.", I exhaled. I then proceeded to tell Hikari everything, right up to this point.

* * *

Hikari was sympathetic, but also admitted that she thought Yamato and I would be good together. I don't know whether this was to make me feel better or not. My head said it was, but my heart wanted there to be truth in what she said.

I had stopped crying and I needed to get back to the table. I had been gone long enough before Hikari came to find me. We were looking in the mirrors that hung above the sinks. Luckily, I had brought my purse with me and I attempted to patch up my make-up.

I was trying to think up a credible reason so that the group would believe my absence. I was going to tell them that my parents called me. That seemed plausible.

I noticed that the ribbon holding my shoes on had come lose. I knelt down to re-tie the red fabric up my left leg. That's when a shrill noise screamed its way through the building.

'_Fire alarm'_, my mind registered.

"Hikari, you need to get out. I'm right behind you, now go!", I shouted over the siren.

She looked unconvinced, but I told her again, my face serious. She nodded and made her way to the exit.

I stood up quickly and, ignoring the head rush, made towards the door slightly stumbling as I did. I swung the door open and was greeted with undulating smoke. The main lights had gone out and only the faint glow of the emergency lighting peered through the smoke. I desperately looked through the black-grey scene in front of my eyes for an emergency exit of some sort. However, I could not see one. I would need to walk through the restaurant.

I started to cough. The smoke had reached my head and so I quickly covered my mouth. I was glad to find that I _could_ only see smoke. There were no flames around which was a good sign, but I still needed to get out of the building.

It was whilst having these thoughts that I tripped over and fell towards the floor. It felt like I was falling in slow motion. The smoke stung my eyes; my vision became blurred.

"Stupid heels!", I muttered aloud. I fumbled my hands around the floor, not being able to rely on my eyesight. My reasoning was that everyone that was in the building would have got out by now. Nobody would still be inside, and my eyes thought they could see a silhouette.

'_Crazy…just get out! The building is on _fire!_'_

I made an attempt to stand up but a searing pain shot through my ankle.

"Ow! Are you being serious?" I don't know who I was talking to.

The silhouette crept closer. It reminded me of my dream. I couldn't run away because I _busted_ my ankle. I shook with panic.

Closer and closer still, my blurry eyes were not deceiving. Someone was stalking towards me. Helpless prey to a hungry predator.

I gasped.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

Taichi next to me jumped when the alarm sounded. At first the customers in the restaurant looked around for an answer, each of them just as confused as my fellow digidestined. It was then that a chef came running out of the kitchen and started shouting that there was a fire and that everyone needed to get out.

The room filled with scraping chairs, and squealing screams.

"We need to get out. Quickly!", Ken said, stating the rather obvious but only from concern.

I stood up swiftly and turned around. Where were Sora and Hikari?

I was glad that my subconscious was quiet for once. Instead of snide remarks, it spoke silently of frantic worry. It, like me, was concerned. This caused me to become oblivious to all else around me.

However, the cry from my side broke through the barrier. "Hikari!"

I turned my head towards Taichi, his face a picture of genuine fear. "Hikari and Sora…They're in the toilets.", I told him. He gave a small nod, his lips pressed to a tight line.

At that point, Hikari came running up to Taichi and placed her hands on his biceps.

"Brother, we need to get out. Sora is right behind me.", Hikari spoke the second sentence as though directed at me.

I couldn't be sure as smoke started to fill the all but vacant restaurant. I'd have to believe Hikari, as much as it pained me. We paced carefully out of the building.

'**Sora will get out. Like Hikari said, she's right behind.'**

I prayed my subconscious was right.

* * *

It had seemed like hours had passed. In reality it had only been a minute, if that. Sora had not yet appeared outside the restaurant and I was becoming increasingly anxious.

I was staring at the entrance to the restaurant and wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on between the friends whom I'd ventured the Digiworld with.

Takeru was closest to me. I grabbed his arm. "Don't tell the others where I'm going, T.K." I then sloped off into the smouldering darkness.

I held my arm in front of my face. I could not see very well. The smoke had created a black canvas through which faint light could just be seen. My anxiety grew as I could not see anyone. I slowly ventured forward kicking chairs that were in my path. I was about to take a sharp turn back when I heard a noise. A _voice._

I continued down my original path, towards the back of the restaurant. The voice became louder, but still not clear enough to understand. I persisted forwards.

The person came further into my reach, and I stretched my arm forward. I rested my hand on the shoulder of a trembling figure. Their head looked up and what I saw almost floored me.

Two glistening, _petrified _ruby red eyes.

"Sora!", I exclaimed.

"_Yamato?_ Oh, thank heavens. I thought…never mind. I twisted my ankle in these stupid shoes…", Sora's voice faded out.

This was a Sora I had not seen a lot of in all our years of friendship. This was the Sora behind the mask, the one which I only seemed to see. My subconscious still had nothing smart to say. Had I finally managed to get the voice to go away?

'**You wish, Ishida. Just get the heck out of this building!'**

I bent down and helped up Sora, making sure she was not putting pressure on her foot. We were metres away from the exit when Sora stumbled.

"Ow, ow, ow.", she muttered quietly.

"Sora? Are you alright? Can you still walk?"

"Sure. Fine. Let's keep going." When she stepped forward I heard her mumble, "Ow."

I sighed. Sora was being…difficult, and I had a suspicion it was my fault. This not being the time nor place to start pulling at threads I made a snap decision. In a swift movement I had picked Sora up and was cradling her in my arms close to my chest. I wish I had time to submit aspects of the moment to memory. Things like the smell of her hair, something I had never truly noticed before this moment. The way her figure seemed to fit right next to mine: _corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces_. How much the fragile girl; woman in my arms actually meant to me.

I walked the last steps until we were outside and greeted with the refreshing breeze that blew across our faces. Trying not to attract the attention of the fire crew who had now arrived I quickly side-stepped the large crowd and rejoined the friends I had previously left talking about the evening's tragedy.

* * *

I had taken Sora to the hospital as soon as we were could leave the scene. The Doctors confirmed that she had twisted her ankle and that she it should be fine if she didn't put weight on it over night.

The silence on the journey back was startling. I wanted to pay attention to the road. Really, I did. However, the agonised look on Sora's face took the majority of my attention.

She shook her head slowly and smiled. It seemed more genuine than some of the smiles I had seen her give in recent times. I was looking at her when she turned towards me.

"That's twice now."

"Hmm?", I questioned.

"You keep saving me," she laughed, "How am I ever meant to pay you pack?"

"You don't need to pay me back-"

"Where's the fun in always being _Lois Lane_?"

"You want to be _Superman_?"

"Maybe once in a while…"

As we laughed together things seemed to feel like they used to. However, if it had been given a cue card, my subconscious picked up again.

'**Things aren't **_**exactly**_** like they used to be. Now that we have established that you **_**like**_** her. The question is do you love her?'** I tried to ignore the persistent questioning of the voice inside my head. We had arrived at Sora's apartment.

I helped her inside and to her room. Her blush confused me because I had been in her room before. After I helped her on to her bed I stood looking at her with my hands in my pockets. She was giving me a weak smile followed by a yawn.

It _had_ been a long day, especially for Sora.

"Will you be okay now?", I asked in a hushed voice.

Sora smiled and nodded in reply. "Thank you, Yamato…"

We said goodbye to one another and I left Sora's apartment locking the door after me and posting the key through the letter box.

I released a sigh I did not know I had been holding. As I walked back towards my car I spoke aloud. To my subconscious. To _myself_.

"Yes. I think so."

* * *

**Sora POV**

The dream was basically the same. The darkness, the empty hallway, the silhouette, the running, the _searching_. Only this time I knew exactly who I was searching for.

* * *

**Obviously, I don't own the characters Lois Lane or Superman.**

**The title is in relation to a quote I used: **

_**corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces**_

**which is actually a lyric from the song 'Such Great Heights' by The Postal Service or Iron & Wine.**

**Thanks for reading. I'd love it if you'd review, even if only once in the entire of this story.**


	8. Chapter VIII:Different Demeanors

**A/N: **Well, I'm officially moved into my new flat and at the moment I have some time to write. That being so, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because my lectures have started and I'm going to be pretty busy from now on.

Thanks to anyone who's reviewed (both on the last chapter and the ones before it). They are very much appreciated and always make me smile.

This chapter is somewhat shorter than some of the previous ones. I'll let you decide whether that's a good or bad thing.

Also, I'm not liking how it has been set out. Basically, it won't stay like I put it. Sorry if it seems all squashed up.

Jemma (_Only By The Night)_

**Disclaimer: The author (**_**Only By The Night) **_**does not own **_**Digimon**_**, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VIII-DIFFERENT DEMEANORS**

**Sora POV**

As the familiar images played in my dreams I waited for when I would awake. I knew what to expect now. Or at least I thought I did.

This time I was being dragged away from the light and the silhouette which I could now put a name to. This was when I would normally wake up with a shot but this time I did not wake. The dream continued and soon all light had gone. I was surrounded by darkness and the presence of someone whom I was not comfortable around. Time blurred and soon I was trapped against something flat, perhaps a wall. The presence was closer now than it had ever been before. Hands wandered and panic rose. I egged myself to scream but there was no sound, at least not from me.

I awoke and sat upright in my bed, a cool sweat covering my forehead and my heart beating double time.

With the knowledge of who I was both running towards and being dragged away from, the dreams became more realistic. However, I still had no idea what they all meant.

I turned my gaze towards my clock. It read 6am. With a reluctant sigh, knowing that I'd not get back to sleep without risking another vision, I got out of bed and changed into comfortable jeans and a long sleeved, grey pullover.

I pulled on a thin jacket and left the apartment locking up behind me.

* * *

I aimlessly wandered the streets at a slow pace, not quite sure what I was going to do. After a half hour I changed my direction towards a street of stores and teashops hoping desperately one would be open. To my luck, a coffee shop was open and it was quiet. _'Perfect. A chance to sort out my thoughts.'_ I ignored my internal thought, and decided it was a perfect chance to distract myself from everything that had happened in the past days.

I walked through the glass door and made my way to a register where a barista took my order. I picked up my latte and carried it over to a small table next to the window. From my bag I took out my copy of _Romeo & Juliet _by William Shakespeare. I turned the book in my hands, noticing the worn edges and bent corners, and then opened it at where I left off.

The words were enchanting.

I finished the play and my latte simultaneously. I placed the book down and stared at the edge of the table, my head hanging low. I hardly noticed when the lone tear rolled down my cheek, or when a hand lowered on the table, right in line of my hard stare.

I gasped.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

After admitting to myself how I truly felt about Sora my thoughts were running wild. The voice in my head was smug. It annoyed me endlessly because that voice was my own at the end of the day. It brought up the question of how long I've felt what I do. _I_ knew it _before_ I even admitted it.

I was completely confused.

After the restaurant fiasco I was tired, but every time I closed my eyes to sleep I was greeted with haunting images of _her_ glistening and petrified crimson eyes. With an exhausted sigh I ran my hand down my face and sat upright.

I found my song book next to me and picked it up. I read the songs I wrote recently and was almost _inspired_. For the rest of the night I wrote song after song, wondering how I was doing it. That was until my subconscious told me.

'_**Sora**_**.'**

* * *

The night faded into early morn, and I still had not slept a wink.

My clock read 6.30am and I hardly ever saw the clock at this time. Resigned and feeling the need for sleep increase I thought fresh air might help and so got ready to leave the apartment. Who knew, maybe the air could also help clear my head and the thoughts I could not seem to escape.

I walked out the door leaving behind my new music and the truth.

* * *

I walked along the empty streets, not knowing what I was looking for.

It was at that moment I still didn't know what I was looking for, but I did know _who_. I ran my hands through my hair, getting aggravated at myself.

'**Who would have thought…Yamato Ishida, **_**smitten—'**_

"_Shut…up!"_ I muttered aloud. In reply, the voice of my subconscious only laughed.

I was rolling my eyes when I walked past one of the few stores which was open at this time. When I walked past the window I could see someone sitting at a table with their head hanging down. My eyes widened when I realised I knew that someone. I turned back and walked into the shop.

I slowly walked to the table and when I reached it I was unsure of what to do. I had no idea what was wrong, nor if I would be interrupting. While I thought this through my arm was reaching out until eventually it lay on top of the table.

"Sor?" I managed to stutter out.

Her head rose slowly and her lips transformed from a tight line to a weak smile.

All the air left my lungs the moment I saw shadows under her hollow eyes. I hated seeing Sora look like this and I didn't know how to help. She had been keeping so much from me- that I knew. But I also knew she would tell me in her own time, if ever. I would not pressure her into anything.

I pulled the other chair round until it was next to where Sora sat, rather than opposite. As I sat down I reached my arms around the fragile form and pulled her towards me. Sora's arms reacted instantly and copied my action. As I hugged her I could just hear her murmur the word _'Sorry.' _As we pulled away from one another Sora's expression had changed.

* * *

**Sora POV**

Once I realised that it was Yamato in front of me I relaxed. I attempted a smile hoping that it would fool Yamato into believing I was okay. However, when he moved the chair next to me and held me so I knew I had failed in my objective.

It was in those short few minutes that my mind worked in synchronisation with my heart. A quote was swimming around in my head:

"_These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite. Therefore love moderately. Love long doth so. Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow."_

Reading _'Romeo & Juliet'_had helped me to wake up, so to speak. Even though what I felt for Yamato was unlikely to change and the concept of him feeling the same laughable, I was lucky to have what I did. I could be around Yamato without it being suspicious or frowned upon. There were no Montagues or Capulets to judge me. Hikari was the only other person who knew what I felt and I fully trusted her, just like Juliet trusted the friar who married her to Romeo. I should be content that I have Yamato's friendship. At least I knew that was mutual.

After we broke apart we talked for an unidentifiable amount of time, my new and improved attitude helping the conversation to flow. Things felt like they used to, when we were just Sora and Yamato, not Sora and _Yamato._ I looked out of the window noticing that increasingly more people were walking past now and that it was also raining.

Yamato was taking a sip from his drink when I asked how his music was going.

"Um…Pretty good actually. I've written some new songs, and we have a concert coming up soon. I'm not sure of the exact date but I'll let you know as soon as I do.", he replied.

I nodded in interest. I had been to every one of _The Teenage Wolves_' concerts, usually with the rest of the digidestined. I quickly thought to myself that this would be Mimi's first time seeing the guys preform since she returned to Odaiba. We were the original fan girls when the band was just starting out but our post was soon taken over by the likes of Davis' older sister, Jun. Nevertheless, we were still fans of the _Wolves_ and would be in the front row, thanks to knowing the lead singer.

After numerous other short conversations about mundane things we agreed to leave the coffee shop, pushed slightly into our decision by the odd looks we were receiving from the staff. We had been there a _long_ time, longer than the other customers ever were.

We were walking along the sidewalk when a group of girls came out of a nearby boutique. As they did, their high pitched squeals caused me to role my eyes. They must have noticed the rain, but yet act as if it snuck up on them. Feeling more like my usual self I raised my arms so my hands were parallel to my head and let out a joke scream. Yamato laughed out loud, and I joined in. It had seemed like ages since I had laughed properly.

Not long after, however, a car came flying by and drove straight through a huge puddle which sprayed all over me, missing Yamato completely.

I had stopped still, my arms tight by my sides, glaring at the sidewalk and the rear end of the car that was quickly disappearing from my sight. Yamato was a few steps ahead but soon pivoted round to see me. I could see he was trying to stifle a laugh because it soon erupted out of his mouth. I turned my glare to him and, through my teeth, spoke: "It. Is. Not. Funny."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your face is a picture!" he apologised, walking back towards where I stood.

I scoffed in response and strode past him in the direction we were heading. This was until I was pulled back by Yamato who had grabbed my arm.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"My clothes are covered in dirty water, Yamato." I replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Doesn't answer my question." The crooked grin appeared.

I was dazed momentarily and asked rather than stated, "Home?"

"Well, it would make more sense to go to my apartment which is just over there, rather than walk in your sodden clothes which are _covered in dirty water._" he said using finger quote marks.

I took a second to gather my bearings and realised Yamato was right. "Fine.", I muttered.

I had started to shiver but luckily we arrived at Yamato and his father's apartment in good time.

Yamato lead me to his room where he would get me a clean shirt to wear. As he looked through his clothes I noticed that he had a notebook lying open on top of his bed. I knew that Yamato was secretive about his songs until they had been performed but I was still curious.

"Are these your new songs, Yama?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't realise I had left it out." He said, turning and reaching over his bed to grab the book from my gaze, "Sorry, Sor. You know how I am about my songs…"

I smiled back at him and gave a nod. He smiled back and threw a clump of black fabric in my direction. With a thank you, I left his room and went to the bathroom to change.

When I unfolded the piece of fabric I let out a laugh. He had given me the t-shirt that he wore for his first major concert. It had the band's name and logo on it and was something to appreciate because any fan of _The Teenage Wolves_ knew that there were only four of these shirts. Many fans had tried to get matching ones but were always told they were for the band members only. They had the names of the member on the back and fakes would be spotted a mile away.

I slipped the shirt on and luckily my jeans were almost dry. I walked back through the apartment to find Yamato.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I had no idea what spurred me to give Sora that particular t-shirt. I tried to convince myself that it was because it would be one of the few items that would not swamp her. But deep down I believed there to be a different reason.

'**Marking your territory?'**my subconscious mind asked. I chose to ignore the question.

While I was in a state of contemplation, Sora walked into the kitchen where I was stood. I smiled when I saw her in my t-shirt. It ended half way between her knees and hips, not far below the crotch.

"It looks good on you. Better on me, but it still looks good." I joked.

Sora walked the last few steps between us and punched me playfully on the arm with an impish grin.

The day was still young and so Sora and I decided to stay inside until the rain stopped. We spoke effortlessly, just like we used to, and any silence was comfortable. Things seemed to be getting back to the way they used to be. I was unsure of how that made me feel. I was glad that whatever seemed to be nagging away at Sora had started to ease up, but a part of me was screaming that if things went back to how they were I may never be able to admit to her how I felt.

'**Wait, wait, wait! **_**Admit**_**? Kudos, Ishida!'** my mind spoke to me. It was true that I had thought about admitting my feelings, but I didn't know if I actually would get round to doing so. I would rather keep Sora as a close friend than mess things up by telling her how I feel about her. I found it easier to act like I used to when Sora was doing the same. I only hoped that we had passed the worst and that we could continue in the same demeanors.

* * *

**A/N: **Just to clear up, that was a direct quote from _Romeo & Juliet_ and thus I do not own it, nor do I make any claims to own it.


	9. Chapter IX: Chemistry and Conversations

**I've had to take this chapter down a few times because it keeps changing the formatting I write in  
**

**A/N: **I feel terrible.

I think about how long I've been working on this fic and how long it takes me ages to post again. I'm ashamed, to be honest. That's why I am determined to get the other 16 chapters finished as soon as possible! I'm not sure whether I'll post them all at once or once I've finished the chapter. Maybe you could let me know what you'd prefer. If there's anyone still there…

I truly hope there are still readers who have stuck with me over the duration. It means a lot to think that there are people out there (hopefully) enjoying my fic so far. I know I'm not the best writer and it's something I am working at.

This chapter's relevant in its own way and has some of my favourite scenes in it. I know some of the Yama stuff is pretty soppy but at the end of the day I think he's a character with a lot of thoughts in his head and it just so happens that a romantic woman is writing them for him. Future chapters contain more…oomph, for lack of a better word and I'm looking forward to writing them (I should mention I've not started C.10 yet but I will in the next couple of days).

One thing I should mention is that I think I am switching to only Japanese human names. However, I doubt I could correctly add the honorifics to them all so I'll be leaving them out plus I'm not putting surnames first. There's not really a reason why though… I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but I prefer the Japanese names. I'm leaving Digimon names as the English versions by which I know them for how little I specifically name one. I'll be happy to clear up any questions because I have lost touch slightly.

I've contemplated cutting it shorter than my original plan. Re-editing the documents on here once it has changed a lot of my formatting it getting really annoying, especially when it decides not to leave like I put it. Literally making me pull on my hair because I've been here over an hour. However, after all the hassle I've been through, what with losing it for months and having to write a new plan…I've grown rather attached. Sure, it's turning out like a novel…What can I say? Maybe I'll edit it and try get it published.

I'm kidding. I can barely write a shopping list.

Ugh, I wanted to keep this short. Okay, on with the show…

Jemma _(OBTN)_

**Disclaimer: The author (**_**Only By The Night) **_**does not own **_**Digimon**_**, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX -CHEMISTRY AND CONVERSATIONS.**

**Sora POV**

Before I knew it, Monday morning had arrived. I was getting ready for school and my mind had only wandered to Yamato occasionally as I absently pulled on the forest green attire and went about my routine.

Who was I trying to fool? I had barely stopped thinking about Yamato all weekend. However, I was still content with my new epiphany. Even though I wanted to be more than friends with Yamato I was _totally_fine with the friendship we shared. As long as it remained slightly different to the other male-female friendships I had I could cope, at least for the time being.

'_Totally fine_.' I reminded myself.

* * *

The first half of school passed rather quickly. I received multiple congratulations about my tennis victory now that word had spread. Some of these were from people who had never muttered a single word to me before which was surprising, to say the least. I guess they were glad our school had triumphed.

My mood was more upbeat than it had been recently and I noticed myself taking in more of what was going on around me. I noticed how much closer Mimi and Koushiro were getting, and that Hikari and Takeru were one of the cutest couples I had ever seen.

* * *

At lunch my group of friends and I gathered under the large tree where we would normally sit-weather permitting, of course. I was sitting next to Yamato who was repeatedly tossing an apple up in the air and catching it again. It was the second most distracting thing I could name after the look on his face. An impish concentration would be the only way I could describe it. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes glowed. He threw the apple up again but before he was able to catch it I caught it in my hand and leapt off the ground and stood there looking at him teasingly.

As I carefully turned the apple in my hands, Yamato slowly rose from the ground, his eyes narrowing playfully as he made the movement. We stood there looking at one another for a moment before Yamato pounced towards me. He tried to take a hold of me but I was able to squirm away from my blonde companion with a quiet squeal. I began running away from him creating a substantial gap between us and the others whom had budded off into smaller groups. Yamato chased me continually and had soon caught me up, no doubt within reaching distance. He was hot on my tail when I decided to slow down slightly and re-approach the group.

Quickly, Yamato came right up and embraced me from behind, his arms wrapping securely around my waist, and forcing me to a halt. He pulled me close towards his body and softly nudged my head to the side with his own. He proceeded to whisper in my ear: 'My apple.'

It was a good thing that he had such a firm grasp on me because I think I would have collapsed on to the floor if he did not. My heart was racing and Yamato could no doubt feel my pulse passing through my veins. His hold unwavering, a light sweat began covering my palms as I grew more and more aware of the Adonis behind me and less so of our surroundings.

His mouth was still near to my ear and as he moved it away with a mischievous chuckle; his nose grazing over my hair. It could have been my over-active imagination but I was _sure _he inhaled as he did so.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I was an idiot.

A _moron._

I did not know why I was acting the way I was. What had spurred me to chase Sora, something I may have done before, and furthermore, what had possessed me to take a hold of her that way? I couldn't seem to help myself and deep, _deep_ down I knew I didn't want to let her go.

Sora was the first person I had ever felt like this towards. I wanted her to be so much more than my friend from summer camp. We had already shared so much together but I wanted that to be the start. I was definitely falling in love with her.

* * *

**Sora POV**

The bell signalling the end of lunch break rang and everyone around was getting ready to head back into the main building. I watched as Hikari and Takeru walked away holding hands, and as Daisuke desperately tried to walk in-between them. Next to me, Mimi and Koushiro were standing close to one another. Their foreheads were resting on that of the other and their lips were mere centimetres apart. Both of them had massive smiles on their faces and I was genuinely happy for them and only a little bit jealous. They'd come such a long way. When Mimi's family moved to America, I hate to admit, I wasn't sure their relationship would last. I hoped it would, from the bottom of my heart and was there for both when it didn't. It was great to see them together again, happier than they were before. Absence must truly make the heart grow fonder…

I felt as if I was imposing on Mimi and Koushiro so I started to edge away from them and slowly walked in the direction of Yamato and Taichi. I was still a fair distance away when I saw Taichi put his hand on Yamato's shoulder to stop him walking away. My pace slowed significantly as I tried to decipher what was going on between my two friends. I was not close enough to be able to hear what they were saying but I could see their mouths moving. Taichi was using vigorous hand movements yet it didn't seem as if they were fighting. I knew that when Yamato was annoyed his hands would ball up by his sides but they were currently in his pockets. However, knowing this only managed to unsettle me further. I grew more curious about their serious conversation as my pace fell even more to the point where it looked as if I were loitering. I eventually stopped walking and was only standing a short distance away when I saw Taichi look in my direction and then back at Yamato who was looking down at the ground and shaking his head. His hair had fallen forward and all but covered his face. He took his left hand from his pocket and ran it through his golden hair as he simultaneously raised his head. He gestured his left hand in front of him and spoke said something to Taichi. Taichi replied with only small movement of his lips and then both of the male Digidestined looked in my direction as I continued to stare at them both.

I felt a shiver run though my body. I cannot explain it but it was if they were talking about me and from my point of view it didn't look positive. A pang of hurt soared through my chest and that was when I realised that I was standing by myself. Looking around me and starting to feel self-conscious, I quickly paced off towards to school and then broke out into a slow run as I passed Yamato and Taichi trying hard to not listen to my thoughts and the calls of my name.

* * *

I was sitting at my usual desk at the back of the classroom when Yamato and Taichi walked in. I was absently staring out the nearby window trying to sort through the thoughts I was trying so hard to ignore now that I had cooled off slightly.

I _knew _Yamato wouldn't feel the same way towards me as I did him. The sooner I fully got my emotions under control the better. It needed to stop before anyone else got more hurt. I did not want to lose his friendship-even if I did long for more-over this.

I started thinking back to when we were just innocent children roaming the Digital World. At the time I hadn't understood why it upset me quite so much when Yamato left the group. I still believe that not a soul knew how I truly felt then, not even Biomon. It pained me that I didn't feel I could tell anyone how I honestly felt during that time and how well I had managed to hide my true emotions. My mind paced through the years of Digimon and adolescence and then I started to doubt whether telling Hikari was such a good idea after all. At the end of the day it was another person to get involved in a very convoluted situation. It was my burden to bear, not hers.

I was still staring out the window when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and moved away from the touch leaving Yamato's hand hovering in the air.

"Sora, is everything alright? You weren't answering…" Yamato trailed off in a quiet voice.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming." I explained in a forced upbeat voice. I avoided eye contact with the sapphire orbs I knew were in front of me and noticed that the professor had walked into the room. I nodded towards the front of the class and with a weak smile turned my head in hope that I could avoid further conversation.

This, however, would not be the case because the professor assigned pair tasks to be carried out. I looked down at the worksheet and saw numerous unbalanced chemical equations underneath paragraphs with words such as 'Discuss' and 'Confer' in them. I sighed.

"Seriously, Sor, something's bothering you, I know it is. Please know you can talk to me about it." Yamato's eyes softened and I regretted instantly that I had allowed myself to look at them.

My mood shifted as I realised how silly I was being about what happened at the end of lunch. I had no proof of what they were talking about and at the end of the day Yamato was still my best friend. I smiled at him and replied "Well, yes, okay. Maybe there is something, but it's not important. Anyway, we need to do this so it's not like we can—Hey, what are you doing?"

Yamato had pulled the worksheet from my hands and was staring at it. He swiftly wrote answers to all of the questions and maybe after five minutes of me watching him he had covered all of them. As he placed his pen down on the desk he turned to me and said "Okay, now we have time to talk."

I quietly laughed in astonishment and cheekily replied, "You know, this was a _paired_task?" Yamato's face lit up as he once more asked me to talk to him.

For the rest of the lesson Yamato and I talked just like old times. I had managed to convince him that I was fine. I say convinced but maybe he just gave up asking. Either or, I was grateful for the way things had turned out. I managed to put all my worries behind me and managed to lock away my stronger feelings to enjoy the friendship for what it was. At one point Yamato had me laughing so hard that the professor had to ask us to be quiet saying that the assignment wasn't _that_ fun. By the time class had ended my mood was significantly lighter.

* * *

That evening I sat outside on the balcony of my bedroom absently staring out at the glowering sky, watching the oranges turn to pinks, and finally deep red just as the sun cowered in the distance before completely disappearing from sight. Classical music softly floated up from my laptop which was placed at my feet, accompanied only by the gentle winds and muffled city sounds.

As the current Bach piece faded out I heard a delicate click coming from the floor. Upon picking up my laptop I noticed I had a new email from Yamato. Curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly opened the file and read its contents.

_Hey, Sor :)_

_Come online. I have something to tell you._

_Y x_

I was intrigued. I signed in the IM program and opened a chat box with Yamato. However, before I got round to typing something it popped up:

**Y: **_You're finally online! Did you get my email? :)_

**S:** _Well done, Sherlock._

_ JK_

_ But not really. I did. What's up?_

**Y: **_Nothing much…just thought I'd let you be the first outsider to hear about the upcoming Teenage Wolves concert but if you're going to make fun of me maybe I'll go tell Takeru…_

**S: **_You know you love it._

**Y: **_It's true. I do._

**S: **_But all kidding aside, Yama, that's great!_

**Y: **_Who was kidding…? But the guys are really excited about it._

**S: **_What about you? Aren't you excited?_

**Y: **_I am. Very excited. It's just that I'm always apprehensive when performing new songs. _

**S: **_Ah…the new songs. I'm sure the fans will love them, like every other song you've written. Hell, you could probably sing about school lunch meat and they'd diligently listen just because you're the one singing!_

**Y: **_I don't know whether to be insulted or touched… But seriously, that's not why I'm worried. It's hard to put in to words…_

**S: **_So… are you're nervous?_

**Y: **_In a sense, yes. I am._

**S: **_I'm sure everything will be fine on the night. Besides, you'll have me cheering you on all the way._

It was so easy to be playful when I wasn't face to face with Yamato, but put me in the same room and I'd manage to make a fool of myself in multiple ways.

Yamato's reply wasn't quick, although the screen showed that a message was being written. Soon the notice stating he was typing disappeared and not long after it quickly returned before a reply came through:

**Y:**_You'll be there..._

Before I could even figure out what Yamato meant by this he had quickly changed the subject on to something else.

We continued talking throughout the early evening and it was comfortable and, more importantly, easy. I had successfully managed to lock away the unreasonable feelings and even though they were still there, as strong as ever, being around Yamato no longer seemed difficult. I knew things for what they were and was learning to live in the moment. Yamato's mood picked up substantially and an onlooker wouldn't have known anything was wrong in the first place. I was beginning to think things were on the up and up.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

As the dark sky of night softly faded into the lighter shades of morning, I conceded to the fact that I would not get any sleep. Every time I closed my eyes my mind would race to earlier and my conversation with Sora. I was excited about the news of the upcoming concert and wanted Sora to be the first person I could share it with that wasn't involved in setting it up. Relieved that Sora was feeling more like her old self I participated in the playful way we always spoke together over the internet. The lack of social awkwardness proved beneficial when it came to casual flirting because if I had been saying those things to her face the soft red blush that appeared at the top my cheeks would have been as noticeable as my mind would race to improbable conclusions. I was beginning to day dream and knew it had to end because sooner or later it would be by downfall. I would open my mouth and something stupid would come out and ruin it all. It was bad enough saying what I already had. Not including the foolish ways I had acted over the past week, I almost blew it. It would have been so simple to confess everything right there when I had an opening: '_Sora, you are the reason I am nervous. I think I love you.' _As true as it may be, it seems more like something you would see in a romantic movie.

'_**Sora, my love. Let me serenade you with this guitar by yonder window! **_**The whole slow motion-running through a meadow into one another's arms thing? Go for it, man.'**

I tried to ignore the sound of my subconscious mocking me as I brought my hands up to my face. I roughly ran my palms up and down my face as I tried to organise my thoughts. I knew little of love. Watching my parents' divorce did little for my belief in the ideal thinking that if it couldn't work for them it why on Earth would it work for me. I became _scared_ of allowing myself to ever become that vulnerable. It's part of the reason why I never dated, at least not properly. Before the band took of I had been on a few dates, I will admit. Nothing ever came of them. Once I had somehow attracted a fan-base it seemed the only girls interested were the ones wanting a rock star and not the real me.

I slowly closed my eyes once more, the ever increasing light causing a maroon glow to play on my eyelids. The colours distorted and moved about and a projection of Sora was played in front of my shielded eyes. Sora was different. She _did_ know the real me, perhaps better than the others. Someone had fought their way past my barricade and was working their way in to heart. Could I really sacrifice a meaningful friendship; did I need to give in to love?


	10. Chapter X: Endlessly

**A/N:**

Thank you all so much for your kind words. Each review was truly appreciated :)

A song was required for this chapter and I had a ridiculously hard time picking one. It probably took as long to find a decent song as it did to write the chapter. That's why it has taken me so long to upload again. The song needed to say the right things but as much as I found songs with the right lyrics the rest of the song wasn't appropriate or didn't relate to the situation. After a lot of deliberation and listening to music I've chosen _Endlessly_ by Muse. It might be easier to just read the lyrics in the voice you've given Yamato or to listen to the song first. Personally, I have trouble thinking of my Yamato singing like this and, as much as I love the band, their style doesn't fully match the character's vocal style but the lyrics are what I needed. I say that, this is the best of well over 100 songs I've looked in to and even though it may not wholly fit with the fic I think it gets what I needed to say said insert sigh of relief. I'd like to state that **I make no claims to owning this song** even though my writing will state it to be the work of Yamato Ishida. The song lyrics will be _**bold italicised**_.

Just a heads up, the next chapter probably won't be uploaded for a couple weeks. I've had a busy last few weeks. I had hoped to get this up a while ago but things got in the way. However, from now until September I've got some free time so hopefully will get the next two chapters uploaded before I move to my new flat in September. This chapter is pretty long and I hope you enjoy it. I could have split into two chapters but…didn't. At the end is a link to a picture I drew of an outfit I tried to describe as best I could and a YouTube link to the song I mentioned.

Sorry that my author notes are always so long...

Jemma (_OBTN). _

**Disclaimer: The author (****Only By The Night) ****does not own ****Digimon****, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.**

* * *

**CHAPTER X – ENDLESSLY.**

**Sora POV**

I could hardly believe how smoothly things had been going recently. I had noticed that over the past few days things between Yamato and me were comfortable all of the time. Before now my feelings had caused awkwardness, or at least they did for me. Knowing they were still present and growing stronger day by day was something I had come to terms with. However, I wasn't as worried as before because I was getting better at differentiating the difference between my love for him as a friend and—

I managed to stop myself before I thought it. As I walked down the crowded streets towards the school, the bright sun glowing and the tree branches dancing, I pondered the concept. Did I actually loveYamato? The music I was listening to swiftly faded into the next song as I tried to shake the pressing question from my mind.

Trying hard to distract myself by any means possible I paid extra attention to what was going on around me. Over and over I passed dozens of couples: parent and child; the elderly who still had the look of love in their eyes; newly married partners, and youths who had found someone special amongst their teenage years.

I turned my head to look down a dark alley whilst I continued to walk down the street. Amongst the darkness I was certain I saw a figure, most likely male due to the outline of wide-set shoulders and a baseball cap. The sight sent a shiver down my spine as I quickly paced back into the beams of sunlight. I was reminded of my recurrent dreams that had kept up for the most part, occasionally replaced by something new. The old dreams, one where I was running into graduated light from a dark hall and another where I was being pulled away from the light and a silhouette; a silhouette I had now made out to be Yamato, still presented themselves weekly but now I had something new to unease me.

It played as if in slow motion seeming to last for hours but in reality could only be a few minutes. All I could depict from it was a dark room where I was being held by someone vaguely familiar but a stranger nonetheless. The panic rolled off of the vision of me and fear loomed in the air. The sounds were muffled and distorted and a loud bang was my cue to wake up.

I was beginning to regret thinking about this new dream so in depth because it never failed to make me increasingly anxious. I skipped the song that played next, the melody dramatic and dark, to something more upbeat. It helped to shift the hanging uneasiness as I walked the last few feet to the school gate. Not knowing how late I had been running, I quickly walked into the building and made my way to my registry room.

* * *

Even from outside the classroom I could hear the girlish chatter and squeals. It was the day of the very much anticipated concert for _The Teenage Wolves_. Tickets had gone on sale Monday morning and had sold out by the end of the day. Girls had pestered Yamato all week long to try get backstage passes and better seats so I imagined that I would be welcomed by a group of _wolvers_, as I liked to call them, sitting on my desk and blocking my way.

Not to my surprise, upon opening the door my thoughts were confirmed. The majority of the girls who sat at the front of the room were gathered up the back where my friends and I sat. The only few who had not were those not interested and the couple whose fathers had bought them the second best tickets available. Of course, the best tickets available the 'Wolves had given to us Digidestined. I had complained about this once or twice before, stating how it was unfair to be given the best seats there were just because we knew the lead singer. The band had just laughed saying that they would prefer us to be at the front rather than fans who may try to pull them off the stage.

I came to a stop as I asked to get past and was completely ignored. I tried again and got no further so all but shouted 'Move!' and forcefully pushed my way through the girls. Smiling because Taichi had started cheering me on, whooping out loud and waving a fist in the air, I raised my hand to give a small wave to Yamato as I pushed my way to my seat next to him. The look I got back from him was apologetic and sincere, borderline uncomfortable. Most of the hoard had returned to their desks but a few remained. A clique I presumed. One girl was still perched on my desk so I used my bag to shove her off giving her a curt smile in return for her glare.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a fake voice, titling my head and grabbing on to a few strands of hair on the same side.

With a scoff, a look towards her friends as if silently conversing about me and a pout in Yamato's direction, she turned my way again and said, "I'm speaking to Yamato, not you, Red."

"Congratulations_. _You must be so proud of your achievement!_" _ I retorted gesturing my hand out towards her. I slowly turned to look at Taichi and Yamato. Taichi's expression looked as if he was waiting for a catfight to start. Yamato, on the other hand, looked annoyed. He leant back in his chair and I could sense him grinding his teeth. I began to wonder if I had gone too far when she sat back on the table and leant into the gap between Yamato and me.

"Maybe you'd better-" Yamato started but was cut off with an annoying laugh from the creature on my desk.

"Uh-huh. Yamato, so I was wondering what you'll be doing after the concert. I only ask because you're _more than_ welcome to come to my apartment. My parents are away and  
I'm having a party. _Selective invite_ only." The last part being directed at me, something I could tell because her head and hair motioned a movement in my direction.

I didn't like to purposely get into disagreements with others but this felt different. If she had only been annoying me I would have left it. However, she was getting on everyone else's nerves as well. I looked past her and her friends toward Taichi. He was looking at both me and Yamato, his head moving side to side. I rolled my eyes and butted in the middle of her current sentence: "_Oh, Honey_…Sorry to burst your bubble but after the concert is a backstage party. _Selective invite_ only," I stressed, "So if you could get your ass out of my face and back off, maybe I'll bring you a souvenir cup, or something."

I stared at her with a straight face as she scoffed once more. She got off the table and turned towards me. I did not waver as she continued to look down on me. Eventually she swished around and stomped off to her seat, her friends following after.

I briefly felt bad about what I had done until I turned towards my best friends. Taichi had a grin on his face and was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. Next to me Yamato's eyes were soft and his smile crooked. A breath caught in my throat and tried to ignore the nagging that my words would cause trouble at a later date.

* * *

School had passed quickly, the subjects non-demanding and fluent. I was leaving the school grounds with the other Digidestined at this school and said a 'Good luck-goodbye' to Yamato who we wouldn't see until the concert. Soon there was a smaller group of us were walking in the same direction towards our different homes. Not long after, everyone went their separate ways and I was walking alone thinking about my plans for tonight and not on the shadows looming on the pavement.

As soon as the others had found out about the concert us girls had decided to all get ready together. We would all go back to our own homes to get everything we would need and then meet at Mimi's to get ready. Thinking about what I would need to take helped figuratively quicken my journey to my apartment.

I began talking to my mother when I got inside. Over a cup of green tea we spoke about how I was doing in school, including my success in tennis. My mother apologised over and over for missing the games and then I realised that she meant it. I knew that if she could have been there she would have and this caused me to feel bad about how I felt about it at the time. The conversation moved on to the flower shop and how I'd offered to work there once the end of the year approached. An hour passed swiftly and I had to excuse myself to prepare for tonight.

Once I had showered I was standing in my room deciding what I would wear for the concert. Mimi and I had already spoken about whether we should dress comfortably for the concert or smartly for the after party. Still not having decided on an outfit I pulled on a pair of baggy, pale grey sweat pants, and a white tank top. I made my way towards my dressing table and away from the open closet that was offering no inspiration. Looking in the mirror from my position behind the stool, I combed my hair with my fingers into a messy bun and stared back at my reflection. I noticed that the girl looking back at me was happier; her cheeks pinker and her smile wider. I looked away, a smile still playing on my face and picked up my make-up bag and packed it into my messenger bag which was placed on my bed.

I had everything I would need packed into my bag but had yet to pick an outfit. Once again I was standing in front of my open closet when a card carrier bag on the floor caught my eye. Looking inside the bag I remembered the dress I had bought one time I was shopping with Mimi. I removed it from the paper bag and neatly folded it away into the messenger bag. I also packed in a teal chiffon blouse and a pair of black skinny fit jeans with embroidered patterns on the back pockets.

Having double checked I had everything I needed I made my way out of my room. As I did so I noticed Yamato's band shirt was still hanging up on the back of my door. Before leaving my room I tucked it into my messenger bag and made my way out of the apartment pulling my black Chuck Taylor High-Tops on before I left.

* * *

I was walking towards the Yagami residence where I would meet Hikari and Miyako before heading to Mimi's. The streets were a little darker now and the air was crisp, a gentle breeze playing with the wisps of hair that had escaped my bun. As I listened to the wandering sounds of night time I got the impression I was being followed. I turned my head around but saw nothing there. I continued walking when I was sure someone was following, or at least walking behind, me. I slightly moved my head and looked deep through the corner of my eye. I was sure I could make out a figure wearing a baseball cap; a man with his head low and his hands in his pockets. I picked up my pace and readjusted my bag leaving it resting on my right shoulder.

By my renewed pace I reached the edge of the road and could sense the dark figure behind edging closer and closer. As my anxiety and fear grew, I lightly bounced on the balls of my feet while I waited to cross the busy road, greatly aware of the person getting nearer and nearer still. Ready to run, I looked behind me and was shocked when I saw nothing. Nobody was around me at all. Puzzled, I stared down the street I had just walked looking for any sign of movement. Seeing none, I turned back around and crossed the road and finished walking to Hikari's.

* * *

We had been at Mimi's for a little over two hours. After having watched a movie and eaten something it was time to start getting ready for the concert. We had gathered in Mimi's bedroom- a room twice the size of my own _and_ it had an en suite bathroom- and were starting with our make-up. The conversation drifted from topic to topic and was currently focused on the relationship between Hikari and Takeru.

"So, how are things between you two?" Miyako pressed.

"Uh…well…" Hikari stammered, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Mimi walked in her direction and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright if you don't want to say anything, Hikari. We're curious but we don't want to pressure you into saying anything you don't feel comfortable with." my pink-haired friend spoke with a sincere smile.

Hikari looked up from her lap and in my direction. I was sitting on a soft chair in the corner of the room with my legs hanging over one of the arms. I gave a soft smile in Hikari's direction, hoping that she would be able to depict my support in whatever she chose. She smiled back and started to tell us about her and Takeru.

"It's odd, to say the least. I've actually had feelings for Takeru for a long time but never dreamt that he would feel the same way. It does feel like we've jumped a few stages though. Because we've been such close friends we know so much about each other and it seems as though we've nothing new to learn. I know that's not how it is, and I'm enjoying being able to go on dates and discover the little things that make Takeru _Takeru. _I…I really care for him…" she trailed off. A small smile played on her face as her face started to lose the red colour.

"Don't worry, Hikari. That's how I felt at first when I started dating Koushiro. You wonder what you don't know about someone after having spent so much time with them, but then something changes and suddenly it's like a cloak has been lifted off of them. All along it was hiding all these little quirks that make him who he is; that you love." Mimi added to the conversation.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Miyako chirped, clasping her hands together in front of her, "I'm starting to wonder if Ken will ever get the idea that I'm crazy for him."

"I was going to ask. Miyako, did you ever think of telling him how you felt. Ken is very shy; maybe he's nervous that you'll not feel the same way."

"You could be right, Hikari. I never thought of it that way. I need to make sure I don't push him into anything and scare him off."

Our laughter floated through the room as I got up to start applying my make-up. The others continued to discuss their relationships, or in Miyako's case, their desired relationships. I contributed to the conversation in the ways I could, especially when Mimi was stating the depth of her feelings.

"When we parted before I was devastated. Even at that young age I knew Koushiro was special. Now, though, I know he's so much more. He's very attentive. Even when we weren't together he learnt so much about me. It pleased me because for all those years I was in America there was a part of me hanging on to the feelings I had; hoping that maybe one day we'd be together again."

"You two do look pretty serious." I added.

"You think? I'm sure of how I feel but I'm a little paranoid about how Koushiro feels. I've never been in love with someone before so—"

"Wait, you're _in love?_" Hikari spoke the question on all of our lips.

"Oh…well, yes. I am." Mimi declared. Loud chatter and squeals were all I could make out as both Hikari and Miyako moved closer to Mimi to ask further questions. I began to drift out of the conversation as I came close to finishing my make-up.

"…Sora?" I made out of a muffled voice.

I turned around, "Huh?"

"I said what about you, Sora? Is there anyone you're interested in?" Mimi repeated.

"Uh…" I spoke and moved towards my bag. "I'm going to try this on, let me know if it's suitable or not, yeah?" I tried to make my way to the bathroom when I was ordered to wait.

"Does that mean there is someone? Or are you seeing someone behind our backs?" Mimi pouted.

Yet again I could only manage incoherent noises as I turned to look at Hikari who was staring at me. She looked concerned and I tried to smile back at her so she wouldn't feel bad. With a cough I was able to speak in sentences again. "I'm not seeing anyone, no. As for anyone I'm interested in…" I trailed off playfully. In return for the looks I was getting off of Mimi and Miyako, I winked and ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Through the wood I could make out 'Who is it?' and 'What's he like?' Knowing I didn't want to get into it I pushed my back against the door.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

I managed to stretch out the time it would normally take me to put on a dress and stated I would only come out if the questions about the mysterious crush of Sora Takenouchi ceased. After they conceded I walked out and was greeted with a quiet chorus of compliments.

I walked closer to my friends as I smoothed out the front of the dress. It was primarily black and clung to my curves and finished halfway down my thighs. Atop of the black fabric was a layer of black lace which extended upwards to create a high neckline and long sleeves.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Sora, you look amazing." Hikari said, Miyako nodding fervently.

"Mimi?" I added.

"I love it. You look fantastic. I never saw you in it when you bought it…" she mused.

"What is it?"

"You're really wearing it with sneakers?" I laughed at her question and helped the others to get ready.

I was sitting on the edge of Mimi's bed when I noticed my hair was still in a bun. "Mimi, what do you think I should do with my hair?"

She walked towards me as I pulled out the band keeping my hair up. My hair had dried and created a soft curl in the process. Mimi smiled at me as he teased the curls, "Leave it like this." I stood up to look in a mirror and noticed the volume my hair had increased and the soft curls delicately framed my face. I nodded in reply and started to tidy my things away.

I was about to zip up my bag when I remembered Yamato's t-shirt was still there. I placed in next to my purse and finished closing my things away.

As we were all leaving to go to the concert I pulled the t-shirt on and bunched up the material and tied it at my right hip using the band that was in my hair.

"Sora, how did you get Yamato's band t-shirt?" Mimi asked as she touched up her lip colour.

"Uh…I borrowed it one day when I was at his apartment. I never got round to giving it back so thought I would tonight…Why, do you think should leave it?"

Mimi didn't reply as such. She gave me a look of deep thought and I began to wonder if Hikari had said something when I wasn't around. Knowing Hikari wouldn't do something like that I shook the thought from my head. We were leaving Mimi's home when a new thought came to mind: was my façade was slipping.

* * *

The group had planned to meet outside the arena before the concert so we could all go to our seats together. I was talking to Taichi about Hikari and Takeru, something he was still struggling to deal with, when I noticed Mimi looking at me from where she stood with Koushiro. They were whispering something to one another and I soon faded out of the conversation with Taichi.

He gently punched me on the arm and I came back to reality. He repeated that he thought I looked good and that we should probably go to our seats because the concert was beginning soon.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

I was getting increasingly nervous. I had given in to my band mates and told them some of the details about my_ muse_, as they had dubbed it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been, having outsiders know my deepest feelings, but now that the person I was writing about would be sitting right in front of me as I sang the lyrics to a room full of people, panic spread.

Questions popped into my head. Would she know they were about her? Will she even like them? I tried to ignore the questions as I went over the music for the set list. My subconscious had been quiet recently and the sarcastic self-comments were at an all-time low. I didn't miss my voice speaking back to me, per se, more confused at why it had disappeared.

With a sigh I didn't know I had been holding I let my head drop down towards my lap. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the worn piece of paper that was folded into a small rectangle. I opened the original copy of the first song I wrote about Sora. It had been much abused, the folds weak and almost tearing, but still I kept it on me. It was sentimental to me and hopefully it would bring luck for tonight's concert. I sighed once more and pinched the bridge of my nose, my hair still falling over my face. My thoughts were interrupted and forced away when the band and I had been called to stage. I quickly folded the paper back and pushed it into my pocket. I got up and walked out the room following my band mates and not looking behind me as I walked towards my public confession.

* * *

We were walking off stage to the sound of cheers, screams, and clapping. The concert had been a huge success and we were taking a quick break before heading back out for the encore I was sure would go down well with the fans.

As I took a gulp from the water bottle I was clutching on to I tried to remember my friends' reaction to the concert so far. I picked up on them singing along to the older songs and when it came to the new ones they looked as equally interested. I tried to pinpoint Sora's reaction to the songs and as soon as her face popped into my head we needed to head back on stage.

Having been directed to allow the others to get ready first I watched from side of the stage. I looked towards my friends and watched their movements. Some of the seats were empty and I skimmed across them until my eyes landed on a sight I had to adjust to. Takeru and Hikari were sitting next to one another, their hands entwined on top of the armrests. They didn't seem to be talking but were looking into each other's eyes. I was happy for them. From both what I had seen and from what Takeru had told me they really were happy and, dare I say it, in love. I continued looking and saw Mimi talking vigorously at Sora who was looking down at her hands which were on her lap. Mimi had placed her hand on Sora's shoulder and it seemed she had stopped taking but a small move of her lips proved me wrong. Slowly, Sora raised her head and looked forward and it almost looked as if she was looking directly at me. I gasped, taken aback by the intensity in her eyes which glistened as if she had been crying. She turned towards Mimi and looked as if she was about to say something when the guys who had left their seats came back into my line of sight. They had gone to fetch drinks and Taichi was handing Sora one. He had his back to me and so I couldn't tell if he was talking but I saw Sora nodding and then Taichi sat down.

I walked back on to the stage and looked towards my friends. The crowd was clapping, as were my fellow Digidestined. Sora, however, was looking down once more and was wringing her hands around the bottle she was holding on to. Concerned about her behaviour yet not in a place to ask her if she was alright, I grew even more nervous.

The set list we had decided on left two songs for the encore; two songs which were about Sora. The first was basically a confession to a melody and the second was more based on our growing friendship and how I wanted it to progress further. I finally reached the microphone and started to speak.

"Okay, guys. We're back for two more songs", the crowd interrupted with loud screams, "and…and I'd like to say that these are dedicated to…_you."_ I spoke the last word quieter and the crowd went wild, perhaps imagining that I meant them all and not someone in particular. I was still standing still and staring down in front of me, past the edge of the stage and to where my friends sat. I was looking right at the crown of Sora's head when she looked up, her eyes directed towards me. Knowing I had her attention I winked and motioned to start the song.

* * *

**Sora POV **

I became anxious when Mimi started talking to me once the band had left the stage. I had cried briefly during the concert. Hearing Yamato's newer songs; knowing there is a girl that he felt that way about was killing me. I thought I had been discreet enough and that nobody had noticed and at first I thought I had gotten away with it. However, when Mimi brought it up once they guys had gone to get refreshments I panicked. How much had she worked out?

Mimi was tentative in her questions but I sensed that she was determined to get the truth. I tried to shield my face from her knowing that I would probably give something away. Quietly, my tears resumed and I tried to get them to stop before anyone around me would hear. My friend had stopped talking and I tried to settle down, her touch calming and caring. Nevertheless, when Mimi said something I wasn't prepared to answer-'_Do I know him?'_- I started to feel sick.

I was debating whether to tell Mimi the truth. Knowing that I was keeping something significant from one of my closest friends was taking its toll. It was beginning to become tiring to have to watch my mouth all day in case I slip up. In that second I had decided I _would_ tell Mimi she knew him and from there she could guess as she pleased. I turned towards her, her face soft and sincere, and I opened my mouth to say the sacred words. Suddenly Taichi was stood by my side with his arm outstretched. As I reached to take the drink from him, he asked whether I was okay. With a slightly forced smile I managed to confirm I was fine, nodding my head to make up for the lack of volume in my increasingly dry throat.

I took a large sip from the bottle of water I was now holding and the clear liquid was still in my mouth when Yamato's voice broke through the array of noises that had all become one. His voice rang clear as he said _'And I'd like to say these are dedicated to you'. _I looked up and swallowed the water, my mouth falling open afterwards. Confused, I looked in front of me straight at Yamato. I couldn't be sure if he was looking at me, the girls behind me or somewhere completely out of range, but he winked with a mischievous smile playing on his lips and then the band started playing.

The melody started out and Yamato was staring at the base of the microphone. It was rare for him not to look out into the crowd. Remembering our conversation a week ago, it clicked that he was feeling nervous. When he started singing Yamato was still looking at the floor.

_**There's a part of me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show**_

A few girlish cheers brought him back to reality and his head rose slowly. It felt as if he was looking at me so I smiled hoping he would notice my muted encouragement. He continued to sing, this time looking less nervous as his eyes focused in my direction:

_**Hopelessly…I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly… I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes**_

Paying attention to the lyrics Yamato was singing, my smile faltered and I let my eyes fall towards my hands that were crushing the bottle they were holding. When Yamato started singing again I looked up and I wasn't sure whether I had managed to hide my anguish.

_**It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever asleep**_

_**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes**_

As he sang, Yamato continued to stare towards the front of the arena, occasionally looking around the crowd in a professional manner. A pang of hurt hit me and I tried not to grasp at my chest. I'd felt this many times in the past weeks and I knew exactly what it was: jealousy.

_**Hopelessly… I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly… I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
But the moment never comes**_

As the song came to an end I managed to make my way through the haze of thoughts and questions in my head well enough to applaud the band's performance as they faded into the next song.

* * *

After listening to the band's next song my heart felt as if it had shattered. My eyes were glued towards Yamato who was bowing and waving at the crowd that had erupted into screams and applause. Being brought back to reality by the touch of Mimi's hand on my own I smiled at her and joined in with the rest of the arena hoping Yamato hadn't noticed and took it to mean I didn't like the concert.

Once people started to make their way out I started to wonder who Yamato was singing about and how he had kept it so well hidden from us all. I had listened closely to the lyrics and gathered that whoever the girl was, she sure meant a lot my friend. Yamato had always been somewhat of a closed book but I prided myself in believing I could pick up on things others wouldn't even notice. Alongside being disappointed at myself for not noticing that Yamato was obviously harbouring some deep emotions, I was more hurt by the fact Yamato felt he couldn't confide in me about it. I know I had kept things from him, especially in the last few weeks, but did our crests mean nothing anymore? Love and friendship…The irony of it all stung my already aching chest.

Closing my eyes and trying to pull myself together, I stood up to follow Hikari and Takeru out when I was pulled back my Mimi. She motioned for Koushiro to keep walking out with an odd look on her face. Soon it was just her and me in the arena when she said the last four words I wanted to hear:

"We need to talk."

* * *

I decided that I should tell Mimi everything. I started from the beginning telling her about how Yamato was the boy under the tree, and then onto how I missed him when he went off during our time in the Digital World. I was getting up to the present day when a security guard asked us to move out the arena. As we walked backstage where our friends were celebrating I continued telling Mimi all I could think of. I was relieved to get it off my chest and it literally felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. We had stopped outside the door of where the party was when Mimi finally asked a question. Up until now she had only listened: no comments, no questions. I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad but I was grateful that she hadn't interrupted and that I was able to say everything that needed to be said. Furthermore, it had led me to the answer to her question:

"Sora, are you in love with Yamato?"

With a brief pause I finally answered, "I think I might be."

Mimi squealed and threw her arms around me. She kept repeating how happy she was for me and that she thought there was something between Yamato and me. I was about to correct her by saying that Yamato might feel what I do but it's for someone else when Taichi opened the door next to us.

"Hey, you're missing the party! Come on in!"

Mimi all but skipped past Taichi into the room and went straight to Koushiro with whom she shared a kiss. I was walking inside when Taichi put his arm around me and said, "You alright?"

I wasn't sure that I was feeling alright, as Taichi had put it, but I wasn't up to telling another person what I had just told Mimi. With a slightly forced smile I told my wild haired friend I was great and walked further into the room to enjoy the rest of the party.

I hadn't been in the room very long and was currently talking to Miyako. She had been looking over at Ken all night and was wondering whether or not to make a move. At that moment I felt an arm slip around my waste and I was momentarily startled. I turned my head and Yamato was stood there with a crooked grin on his face. Without noticing I started staring at him and biting on my bottom lip. After a few seconds I gathered my bearings and looked over my other shoulder and saw Mimi looking in our direction with her hands clasped in front of her. Whilst turning my head back to Miyako and Yamato I noticed Ken was looking over. He had a blush on his cheeks and was standing next to Iori and Daisuke but it didn't seem as if he was a part of the conversation.

I turned my head back and said, "Hey, Miyako, I think now's your chance." With a wink I suggested she go and talk to Ken and both I and Yamato wished her luck. I turned my body towards Yamato and his arm dropped down. I missed the contact but Yamato was still standing close to me, our feet almost touching.

It was strange. I had been feeling blue about my current revelation of Yamato's mystery romance but just being in his presence was enough to lift my spirits. With a smile on my face I congratulated him on the success of the concert. I was thinking of another question to ask rather than blurt out 'Who is the girl the songs are about' when Yamato pointed out I was wearing his band shirt.

"Right…I guess it was a little out of line", I paused to pull the shirt over my head, "I'll wash it and give it back to you." I placed the garment next my bag which was placed on the table next to us.

Yamato's reply wasn't quick and after a cough he said: "No, don't apologise. It really does look good on you…but, uh, you really look…you look amazing, Sora." He ran his hand through his hair and took a drink from the bottle in his hand. He was looking down and I took the opportunity to look around the room.

Miyako and Ken seemed to be hitting it off. They both seemed to be laughing and more importantly comfortable. I didn't want Miyako to get hurt if Ken didn't feel the same way about her and it wouldn't be fair for Miyako to force herself onto Ken. However, I doubt that was the case. With a sigh I stated: "Everyone seems to be pairing off…"

I looked back around to Yamato who slowly raised his head to look at me. "Sora, look I-"

He was cut off by Taichi who had walked over to us. "Hey, Sora you look good. I didn't know you had a dress on under that baggy shirt." he said nudging me with his elbow. He also said that Hikari wanted to talk to me so I picked up my things and excused myself from my friends.

* * *

Hikari had wanted to ask how I was feeling. She had noticed during the concert that I was upset yet said she wasn't sure what to do. She looked genuinely worried so I comforted her and said that I was upset but that I was feeling better.

I continued to tell her that I had told Mimi the truth but that I still wanted to keep it all a secret. As if she had heard her name, Mimi walked over to us and said she needed to talk to me about something we had discussed earlier. As much as she was trying to be inconspicuous, Mimi kept looking between me and Yamato. I let out a laugh and said, "Mimi, Hikari knows about my feelings, too. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before now but it's been a difficult time for me. What were you going to ask?"

"I saw Yamato come over you earlier and you looked really close. I was wondering whether something was happening…"

"Nothing happened", I said with a small smile playing on my face, "We were just talking about the concert. Mimi, you're going to have to accept that things aren't going to progress any further than the friendship that we already have." I declared with my head dropping and my voice lowering.

"Sora…how do you know without asking? Hikari, don't you think she should say something?"

"Well, Sora shouldn't be pressured into anything she's not prepared for" Hikari voiced, "But then again…have you ever thought that Yamato might actually feel the same way?"

I didn't want to answer Hikari's question. I had tried not to think of what it would be like if Yamato did feel the same way that I did. I had slipped a couple times and the sensation was pleasant at first but was followed by a searing pain and my mood would plummet. It was along the same lines of a recovering alcoholic watching someone drink. You can watch all you want but it's not going to help you get past it-it's only going to make it worse.

I sighed. "I have imagined it but I can't picture it actually happening. Please can we just keep this to ourselves? I don't want everyone to find out. If something was to make its way to Yamato…"

"Of course we will, but if you really love him you should tell him. He could feel the same way and then you guys can be a couple and we can triple date!" Mimi spoke enthusiastically and at first I actually believed her.

"You love him? I wasn't sure you felt that way. Sora, this changes everything. Can you honestly tell us now that if this was the other way around you wouldn't be standing there suggesting the same thing we are?" Hikari questioned.

I pondered what Hikari had said and realised she was right. All I said in reply was: "Not tonight."

With the thought of confessing to Yamato swimming around in my head I excused myself and headed to the restroom.

* * *

I was walking back to the party and was approaching the corner when I heard talking. I recognised the voices so stopped at the corner, peeking round to confirm my beliefs.

Taichi was talking to Yamato outside of the room where everyone else was gathered. I couldn't hear all of the conversation but tried to make out what I could. I knew I shouldn't be listening in on their conversation but my curiosity got the better of me. What did they need to discuss so privately that they had to leave the room?

"Who is the girl from the songs, Yamato?"

"What do you mean? What makes you think there's a girl?"

"You're trying to tell me that you can write songs about being that in love without having anything to base it on?"

"You're calling me a liar _and_ a bad musician?"

I couldn't be positive but I was sure their voices were rising. It had been a while since Taichi and Yamato had fought and it wasn't something I liked to witness. I only hoped they didn't start to fight physically. I wasn't sure how much or little of the conversation I was missing but I was concerned to where it was heading.

"Do I know her?" Taichi continued.

"Stop pressuring me, Taichi!"

I could feel my heartbeat increasing and a light sweat covering my palms. They were still talking, or perhaps arguing would be a more accurate description. I was tempted to run between the two to get them to stop when Taichi said something that made my heart sink: "What about Sora?"

"Absolutely not…" Yamato replied.

From that moment I stopped listening. It was one thing to tell myself Yamato didn't feel the same way but to hear it from him was a whole different matter. My back sank and I was relying on the wall behind me to keep me upright. I could sense the burning at the back of my throat and the tears building up. Breaths became harder to take and I was becoming crippled with the truth. I had to get out.

Looking around me I couldn't see any other way out than to go past Taichi and Yamato. Grateful that I was wearing flat shoes I made a run for it, passing through my fellow Digidestined as the first tears rolled town my cheeks. As I burst through the door I bent over and let out an agonised scream, distorted by the sounds of my cries.

Behind me I heard voices calling out so I started to run. Being inside all evening I hadn't noticed that it had turned stormy outside. The rain stung as it hit my almost bare skin and soon I was soaked through. Not sure where I was running to I started to slow down. I was approaching a dark alley I half recognised. If I took it I would come out not far from home. Debating whether or not to take the alley I reached the edge of the road and turned around simultaneously with a flash of lightning. Looking back towards the arena I saw a silhouette looking around. Masked by a clap of thunder, the last thing I heard before walking off into the night was Yamato calling my name.

* * *

Phew. I could have written more and had an idea for something tragic and dramatic. However, I decided against that and stuck with my all but originally planned ending. It might add it in to the next chapter if it fits but sometimes I wonder whether my ideas are suitable for all my readers…

Here are the links I mentioned before:

**My sketch of Sora's dress- **flickr[dot]com/photos/jemmaauns/6028013246/**  
**Now, I'm not pretending to be an artist and I drew it up in ten-ish minutes.**  
**

_**Endlessly**_** by Muse- **youtube[dot]com/watch?v=rQuExgINlSQ

You'll have to copy and paste the links because I am still having a lot of editing/html issues with the documents. Just take out the [dot] and replace with a .

******Thanks for reading.  
**


	11. Ch XI: Broken Armor & Crumpled Metaphors

**A/N: **

I can only apologise. Between moving into my flat, university and exams, getting (and losing) a boyfriend, and other life problems in between, I haven't had time to sit down for hours and write. I wanted to resume writing after my first semester but I didn't get around to it. I got a little blocked on this chapter which didn't help matters either. To top it all off, when I did resume it, all the changes I had made were corrupt and so I had to go through it again. I sincerely hope people can understand that I would have updated sooner if I felt I could have.

That being so, a bout of Tendonitis-which put me out of work a few days-gave me time to write…since all I could do was sit at home.

Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. Enjoy chapter eleven.

Jemma _(OBTN)_

**Disclaimer: The author (****Only By The Night) ****does not own ****Digimon****, or anything recognised to be associated with the series in any way. The author makes no claims that they created the characters, or series. The plot belongs to the author, and should not be re-distributed or plagiarised in any way without the author having been notified and without the author giving their consent for it to be done.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI – BROKEN ARMOR AND CRUMPLED METAPHORS.**

**Sora POV**

I felt empty. It had been two days since the concert and I had barely slept or spoke. My father was working in Kyoto but my mother had been concerned when I burst in the door crying hysterically on Friday. I had heard her on the phone to my father the next day. She was talking about me and how absent I'd been.

I didn't mean to worry her but when she asked what was wrong I couldn't find the inner strength to tell her the truth. I couldn't find the strength to tell her _anything._ The only time I had spoken was to say "Thank you" when she had brought food to my room; food I had neglected and slyly disposed of. I felt horrible about it. I knew I would explain everything that had happened to her, I just didn't know when.

Over the weekend I had avoided all contact with my friends. For every message or call I ignored a wave of guilt rushed over me, yet it only added to the cocktail of emotions I had trapped inside of me. I needed time to myself; time to organize my thoughts and what I was going to do. For those 48 hours I didn't leave my room except to use the bathroom once or twice a day, instead spending most of my time in bed battling between sleep deprivation and nightmares. I had slipped in to a deep depression and nothing seemed to matter. I knew it did; that things did matter, for the world wouldn't end over a little heartache. I just didn't want to have to hide behind a mask.

However, when Monday morning came around I was sitting on my bed clutching my legs to my chest wondering what would be the best way to go about school. I contemplated playing sick but knew that it would only further concern my family. I didn't want to put any more of my personal weight on their shoulders. I also knew there would be no way I could make it through the school day without confrontation of some sort. As far as I knew, the only people who could possibly know why I ran out were Mimi and Hikari. Of course, forty eight hours had passed since then and now my whole life story could be common knowledge. I ran my hand through my hair and left it atop of my head and let out a sigh. I must have sat that way for five minutes before I finally got up and put my uniform on.

I stood in front of my mirror and looked carefully at the zombie in the reflection. I looked pale and exhausted; purple semi-circles hung under my eyes and my mouth was a constant frown. I hadn't applied any make-up and my hair was roughly pulled back into a bun. I practiced fake smiles for a minute or two, none of which were convincing, before letting out a breath and picking up my belongings and leaving the apartment, grateful that my mother had already left for work.

* * *

As I absentmindedly walked the familiar roads to school I stopped to pull on a black hooded sweatshirt much too big for my delicate frame. I looked around me as I pulled up the hood and noticed where I was. I was approaching the alley I had walked Friday night and even the thought of it sent constant shivers down my spine. I quickly crossed the road to avoid passing the offending passageway and continued my journey.

I had tried my best to not think of the events of Friday night yet I hadn't been successful in the slightest. The words '_Absolutely not'_ played over in mind like a stuck record and provided the background music to what happened afterwards. Just as the images came to mind I was shocked back to reality by a blaring car horn and my arm being firmly grasped by something.

I audibly gasped when I realized I had almost walked out on to the busy road and had been pulled back by somebody. I turned towards the person and tried to focus on the body which was currently a blur of colours. He was tall for his age, looking no older than twenty, and had a strong jaw. His eyes were dark, almost black, and something about them was unsettling. I was relieved that I didn't seem to recognize him (for fear of questioning). I gave him my thanks in the loudest whisper I could muster up and started paying extra attention to my path rather than that of Friday night.

The adrenaline of the almost accident was wearing off and I was starting to feel the pressures of not sleeping. I took a detour on my way to school and ducked into a coffee shop. I got my order to go and walked back out of the building trying not to focus on the memories the coffee shop held. It was then that it hit me: I had been worrying about the wrong thing. All weekend I had been concerned that I would be asked what happened. I never thought how I'd feel when I saw Yamato. I hadn't allowed myself to think of him. I failed, of course, and each vision of him sent a crippling pain through me. I was sure it was my heart breaking into smaller and smaller pieces.

Would he want to see me, or speak to me? Did I even want to see him? It also came to me during this epiphany that I was being selfish in assuming that they would want to ask all these questions. Chances were that none of them even wanted to know the specifics of the night I had been trying so hard to forget and that they had already blew it off. These thoughts still lingered as I approached the gate to the school grounds.

I waited outside the fence as I finished my coffee and was watching the students make their way into the various buildings. I tried to picture myself walking in with a fake smile plastered on my face; how I would react when I walked in to the classroom and saw Taichi and Yamato. Even thinking his name woke up feelings I had been trying so hard to smother. Amongst the pain and distress I felt _anger_. I couldn't be positive if it was anger for me relying so much on the notion of love, or anger at Yamato not feeling the same way. All I knew was that I felt a fire burning deep within. I knew I couldn't realistically be angry _at_ Yamato for he hadn't done anything wrong. That was probably what stung the most. I only had myself to blame.

I walked towards a trash can to throw my cup in when I noticed on the side, next to my name, was a drawing of a smiley face. The cup slipped from my hand to the floor and I started walking. Where I was heading? Somewhere; anywhere. _Away_.

* * *

As I continued to walk the streets of Odaiba aimlessly, the weather shirted further into harsh and cutting winds. I stuffed my hands into the large pocket of the sweatshirt and I thought silently.

I was never the type to skip school unless it was an emergency. There were times when I needed to go to the Digital World or worse, family emergencies, but I don't ever think I just…didn't go. It wasn't so much fear of getting caught than missing out. I used to enjoy school and then everyone budded off into cliques and groups. We relied so much on status that we forgot what was important. What I would give to go back in time when everything was less complicated and less _broken._

I began to wonder what I was missing at school when my thoughts crossfaded until I was once more thinking about Yamato. I knew that I had to allow him to talk if he wanted to, but it didn't seem as if there was anything that needed explaining. He didn't feel the same way that I felt about him and it hurt _me_. What more needed to be said on the subject, especially by him? Last I knew, Yamato knew nothing about my feelings and I sincerely hoped that was still the case.

My step faltered as I reminded myself that Yamato didhave a girl he felt such passionate feelings for, even if he had tried to keep her a secret_. The girl from his songs._ I'd have to come to terms with this. What was I going to do, avoid him for the rest of my life? Yamato was stubborn. He wouldn't allow me to cut him out of my life unless there was a just cause. Me being petty over romance wasn't just. Knowing I realistically couldn't skip school for the rest of the term either, I decided to allow myself this one day to prepare for the worst.

* * *

Still not paying attention to where I was heading, I was surprised when my feet had brought me to the beach. As I leant over the railings separating the sand and road, I watched the waves crash back and forth, allowing the motion to push forbidden thoughts from my mind. The water seemed darker than normal, almost obsidian. Puzzled to why the sea looked so bleak I raised my head up to stare at the sky. This was the first time I consciously paid attention to what was going on around me. I took the time to notice the biting winds and the gloomy sky cloaked with monotonous clouds.

It all seemed very familiar. My thoughts shifted to the Digital World and our adventures there. It hit me that this is how I always imagined the dark ocean to look, at least from the descriptions I had gathered from my fellow Digidestined. A shiver ran down my spine as the image reminded me not of a person, nor a Digimon, but of _evil._ Sharp winds swirled around my body and I gasped as the sensation sent fear coursing through my veins. Panicked, I looked around me only to notice that the streets were bare, with the exception of rushing businessmen and lonely wanderers like myself. With the release of a sigh, I tried to pull my sweater closer to my body as I moved towards the steps and walked onto the deserted beach.

I dragged my feet through the clammy sand as I paced the length of the beach. The fine grains created a coating on the ends of my shoes which I had been staring at intently in my attempts to keep myself from over-analyzing the past few days' events even more. Time began to blur and I eventually reached the end of the beach. I considered walking back the way I had come when I noticed a path leading to a gazebo that overlooked the ocean. I continued up the steps and followed the path to its destination.

When I reached the gazebo I sat down on the closest bench to me. I sat with my bag at my feet and blankly looked out on to the water as I allowed my thoughts to make their way forward and I tried my best to organize them.

_I am in love with Yamato Ishida. He doesn't love me. I would go to school tomorrow with a clean slate. If anyone asked what happened I would apologize for my actions and tell them I didn't want to talk about it._ _I would have to avoid Yamato if this was going to work._

I truly didn't want to talk about it with anyone, not Yamato, or Taichi; not even Mimi. I wanted to get past this as quickly as I could. I would just need to act indifferent. Deep down I knew pretending everything was fine and dandy wouldn't be healthy, especially not in the long run. However, my armor had been broken and I couldn't repair it instantly. Somehow I had managed to keep everything locked away until now, but now suddenly everything was on the surface and I had become vulnerable. Fragile. _Weak._ One bad move and I could slip off the edge I was balancing on so precariously. So if playing a part is what it would take to make it through each day; each hour; each minute, I would do it.

* * *

I continued to sit in the gazebo after I had finished raking through my thoughts. Unknown to the naked eye, I felt a marginal improvement in my mood. Still not wanting to brave the real world, I pulled up a sleeve and went in to my bag. I pulled out a pen and began drawing various vectors up my bare arm. I soon adjusted my position and sat with my legs crossed on the bench as I continued to sketch the twisting lines, each one sending me further and further into a state of calm. I had slipped into a daze and so when I felt a light pressure on my shoulder, I was jolted back in to the present. I gathered my bearings and found an elderly couple standing in front of me.

"Are you alright, dear? You've been sitting here in that position for a few hours now…" the woman, whose hand still rested on my shoulder, slowly spoke in a soft voice.

"I have?" my voice croaked, unused. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see it was coming up to three in the afternoon, "Uh…thank you. I'm fine."

The elderly couple shared a look, and then their eyes wandered back to me and my now covered arm. Noticing they were staring I roughly pulled my sleeve down, shot up and paced out of the gazebo once again stating that I was fine, however for whose benefit it was, I did not know.

* * *

I was walking back along the beach knowing that I would need to rush home so I would get there before my mother did. The biting winds woke me up significantly and I felt more coherent than I had in some time. Sure, my thoughts were still a mess and my problems nowhere near solved, but everything felt much clearer. I jogged up the steps at the end of the beach and started along the pavements at a faster pace than I had earlier in the day.

I was approaching the apartment building and had stopped to cross the road. I was looking left to right when I thought I saw someone I knew on the other side. I squinted my eyes but could not seem to place the character. They were standing still in the doorway of a closed convenience store- their posture ominous and menacing-as their eyes peered out of a tightly pulled hood. I crossed the road yet kept a wide berth from the man who loomed at the store by warning of a voice in my head. As I passed by him I felt a shudder but blamed it on the weather, and made the remainder of my journey back as quick as I could manage.

When I got inside I called out and to my relief my mother hadn't returned yet. I quickly changed out of my damp clothes and stood in the kitchen feeling a little lost. I decided I would make tea, and that was when my mother returned. I looked up as she walked in and I could see on her face that she made no attempt to hide the shock of seeing me outside of my room. I gave what I hoped was a smile and she smiled back, yet her tired eyes seemed to say something else.

"Sora? Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

I didn't want to lie anymore. "It will be." I was disappointed at how quiet my reply came out but its intent rang loud enough.

She finished walking over to me and took my hand in her own. We didn't speak but just looked at one another. I closed my eyes and nodded at her.

* * *

Feeling as though I had to make up for my attitude the past couple of days, I spent the next few hours with my mother. She seemed to notice that I would curl up and go quiet when Friday was mentioned and so the topic was avoided. We were watching the local news, or more my mother was watching as I noticed colours dance around in front of my eyes, when my mother stated that she was going to start preparing dinner. Still without an appetite, I excused myself from the meal and walked off to my bedroom.

I walked over to the balcony door, sliding it back and feeling refreshed from the breeze of cool air. The winds had been replaced with a delicate rain and the hustle-bustle of Odaiba was becoming quieter as night drew in. I headed back towards my desk and picked my laptop up, turning it on and carrying it outside with me. I placed it on the floor as the system booted up and turned to lean over the rails of the balcony, stretching my hand out to catch raindrops. A quiet melody informed me that the laptop had finished turning on and so I sunk down to the floor and pulled it on to my lap.

I sat there staring blankly at the screen for a moment or two. Unsure of what I was doing, I closed my eyes and leant against the railings. Before long I felt myself growing increasingly tired and not yet ready to face the nightmares, I thought music would help to keep me awake. I opened up the program but failed in finding something to listen to that would make me more alert. I settled for a playlist of slow tempo songs that I used when I studied and placed the laptop back on the ground. I shifted my position so that that my back was flat on the floor, my legs stretched out but my ankles crossed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, letting the music take me to another world.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

Nobody had seen or heard of Sora since the concert. I had no idea what had happened in the small space of time that could make her so upset. I tried running after her but I'd lost her. I must have been wandering the streets for a good fifteen minutes when the others came to find me. As much as I tried to resist and continue after Sora, they told me it would be idiotic to continue by foot in the storm. Convincing me that Sora wasn't stupid and that she'd go straight home, it would be best to call. And that's what I did. All weekend.

We all ran back to the concert hall and I immediately called Sora's home. Her mother picked up, and after I frantically asked if Sora was there, she confirmed that she'd just got back.

"_Yamato, I don't know what's happened. Sora's very upset. Maybe you should call another time."_

What Sora's mother said haunted me and I wondered if she knew something I didn't. I was sitting with my head in my hands when someone draped a towel across my shoulders. I shot upright, the towel falling down my back, and asked if anyone knew why Sora ran off. Everyone shook their heads, or whispered out negatives.

"Not one of you…Not a single one has even an _inkling_ as to why she ran out of here?" I shouted with fisted hands and ragged, short breaths. I glared around the room, my eyes narrowing fiercely. From their expressions I couldn't tell if the others were frightened or confused about my outburst. Most of them were staring at the ground except for Mimi and Hikari who were looking at each other, and Taichi who was looking at me with his hands raised in the air like a criminal who'd been ordered to _put 'em up_.

"Yamato… calm down, buddy. We'll figure this out." Taichi voiced. He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, and at least we know she's home, right?"

Trying my hardest to not shrug him away, I tightly closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand. I took a deep breath and replied, "Sorry…I just…", and walked out of the room.

* * *

All the way back to my apartment I wondered why I had gotten so _angry_. I knew I would have to apologise to the others for my behavior, but that would need to come after I figured why it happened in the first place.

I knew my feelings for Sora must have had something to do with it. Feelings of love, or not, I hated seeing Sora upset and would go out of my way to make her feel better. She must have heard me call after her so she chose to ignore me. It stung that I was so out of the loop this time around. I began to wonder if it was my fault.

Once I was inside I changed out of my wet clothes and walked over to my desk. Atop of the mess was a solitary napkin. I picked it up and looked at it carefully, reading the words it bore over and over, until I softly let it drop back on to the clutter. With a sigh, I paced over to my bed and lay staring at the ceiling, replaying the night in my mind to pinpoint where it went wrong, until I succumbed to slumber.

* * *

The next day I awoke early, my arms aching from having slept with them behind my head. I sat up and stretched, simultaneously glancing at the alarm clock next to me. It was too early to contact Sora- or any of the others- and even if it wasn't, I had no idea of what I would actually say. Figuring I could use this new-found time to arrange my thoughts, I walked through to the kitchen and fixed myself a strong cup of coffee. The caffeine worked its magic and helped to wake me up but I still felt physically drained. After previous concerts I would usually have a 'low day' where the rush of performing had worn off but this felt different. I put it down to not knowing why my best friend (and the girl I loved) had created an image I could not erase from my thoughts. Every time I shut my eyes all I saw was Sora crying. It made me resent closing my eyes, so much so to the point where I was foolishly trying not to blink. It was safe to say that my plan backfired and for the rest of the morning I sat looking dazedly out of the balcony doors unto the stormy sky wondering what I could do to make things right.

Not long before noon I decided that I would try calling Sora. Each time I rang her cell, it cut off after a few rings. Unsure whether my calls were being ignored, I started calling the other Digidestined. Each conversation I had followed the same script. I apologised for my harsh behavior, they claimed it was fine, and we'd talk about whether we'd been able to contact Sora. After I'd called everyone, I was concerned to discover that nobody had had any luck with Sora's personal phone. Mimi had said she called Sora's mother and was told Sora was still in bed. Taichi and Hikari did the same and even mentioned visiting, but Mrs. Takenouchi said to them that Sora was best not to be disturbed having come to a conclusion she wasn't well.

I didn't want to harass Sora, for I know what it's like to need your own space, but I was growing increasingly anxious over the matter that nobody had spoken to her directly since the incident. I'd called more times throughout the day, left voicemail messages, text messages, and even spoke to her mother, but hadn't gotten any nearer a conclusion.

* * *

Sunday was the same. Between all of Sora's closest friends, nobody had managed to talk to her and I wasn't the only one showing concern. In the afternoon, the weather had started to die down and some of us arranged to meet at the Yagami residence and discuss the situation. I was the last to arrive, being greeted by Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru, and both Hikari and Taichi.

"Why don't we just go over there? Demand to see her!" Taichi suggested.

Hikari and Mimi looked at one another and I began to wonder if they knew something the rest of us didn't. "Brother, I'm not sure that's a good idea…" the former replied with Mimi agreeing afterwards.

"Look, as much as I want to do that too, Taichi—and believe me, I've had to actively stop myself doing it—this isn't a revolution. Maybe Sora just needs space…" I trailed off my sentence.

"Are you serious? After yesterday, I thought you'd have been leading us there, Yamato. After what you said to me—" I managed to cut my brown haired friend off with a stern look, and with a nervous laugh he continued: "Uh, I mean, okay… What do you suggest?"

"I just want what's best for Sora, and if she doesn't want to talk to us, we should respect that."

The group was silent for a minute or so until Koushiro spoke up and said, "I'm sorry, did I miss something last night?"

"Yes, what did Yamato tell you, Taichi?" Mimi asked with earnest.

"Yamato said nothing of importance. Let's just leave it there." I said, referring to myself in third person, before Taichi had a chance to reply.

We continued talking and decided that we should not ambush Sora. We each agreed to only call or message her once more before school on Monday, and if she didn't respond, we were to respect that. That being so, Sunday night dragged on and I was tempted on more than one occasion to call Sora again, hoping that maybe that would be the time she'd answer.

* * *

Confident that I'd be able to see Sora at school and talk to her about what had happened the past few days, I couldn't help but wake up early Monday morning. I was one of the first on the school grounds that morning so walked around until the first bell rang. I rushed in to my registration classroom and was disappointed not to see my auburn haired friend sitting in her usual seat. I scanned the room as I made my way to my seat and couldn't see Sora anywhere. I sat down next to Taichi and asked if he'd seen or heard from her, and just as he replied that he'd not, the second bell rang. Sora was late… or not turning up.

I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. Multiple times my teachers complained, yet I couldn't think of anything other than Sora. It wasn't like her to miss school and I began to wonder whether she actually _was_ sick. She must have walked all the way home in the storm so it was feasible, however, part of me was convinced that there was an underlying reason, and I was positive it was my fault. It was then, in my last class of the day, that my teacher said: "Ishida, I won't tell you again. I'm not going over this for my benefit. If you don't start paying attention, you're not going to understand this when it comes to taking the exam."

I turned my attention away from the window next tome and the miserable weather outside, and with a nonsensical mumble I put all my strength in to pretending I was paying attention to what was going on around me.

After school I headed towards the music department. The building was empty except for the hum of extra curricular activities being carried out if various rooms. As I walked through the deserted hallways, the eerie atmosphere was almost comforting for it seemed like the first time in three days that I heard peace. The voices in my head seemed to fade away, and the lulls of laughter and cohesion provided a type of tranquility which I had desperately longed for.

Once I reached the familiar room, I took a seat at the grand piano and started improvising, playing whatever came to mind. It was a technique I discovered when my parents were going through their divorce. At the time I was feeling so much anger and disappointment that I wanted to lash out. It was that which got me suspended from school for a week. In that week I was sent to my grandparents to _"reflect upon my actions"._ On one of those days I sat at their upright piano and thumped my hands on the keys. Intrigued by the unexplainable relief I got from it, I continued to plonk the off-white keys. The noises I made were harsh and loud but after a while I began to feel so much calmer. It also sparked my love of music, so in a twisted sort of way…I owe my talent to it.

My current thoughts alternated between the random notes I was playing and the memory of my grandparents' piano. As my fingers twitched over the keys, the gentile melody flowed through the room and I pondered the tune I had created. It was delicate and soft, nothing like the harsh songs I played when I was angry at my parents. This was a song about beauty and love. My state of calm was shattered as once again my thoughts were consumed by Sora. I needed to see her; to talk to her. Her silence did nothing to calm my anxieties and I couldn't bear it any longer. I would go and see her and there was no reason why it shouldn't be as soon as possible.

I abruptly ended the song I was playing and left the room. I quickly made my way to the exit and noticed it had started to rain. I pulled up the collar of my blazer, trying to shield myself from the downpour, and paced to my car. Each step brought me one step closer to Sora and I began to panic about what I would say.

* * *

As I pulled my car up outside Sora's apartment building I tried to practice what I would say to Sora…and that's where I came up blank. I have all the words in my head but when it comes to forming a coherent sentence I completely fail. In my haste to rush over here I left myself totally unprepared.

'**Looks like we're winging it then, Yamato.'**

I shut off the car engine and got out, wincing as the rain landed on my face. I slowly paced towards the entrance to the building but looked up when I heard something that took my breath away and brought me to a standstill.

Someone was singing. Their talented voice travelled down and it was the only sound I could hear, despite the pouring rain. Everything except her voice ceased to exist as if they'd been turned off just so she could be heard. And then I knew what had to be said.

I'd only heard Sora sing a few times in all the years I knew her. She was embarrassed by it and only sang when she was alone, or so she thought. I'd always complement her and she would blush. Thinking back to those times I remember the tingling I got in my chest when I heard her sing, just as I had it now. I felt stupid for it taking me this long to realise I was smitten by Sora since there had been signs of it for as long as I can remember.

I walked the remainder of the way to Sora's apartment and took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity for someone to answer the door but when Mrs. Takenouchi opened it with a surprised "Yamato" I knew I had to be strong to follow through with this.

'Good evening, Mrs. Takenouchi. How are you? Is Sora…?' I trailed off, not knowing what I needed to ask. To see her? If she's okay?

'Good evening, Yamato. I'm fine, thank you. She's in her room… I'm just glad she went to school today.'

'School?', Sora's mother thought she was went school? I wasn't about to cause a commotion so I went along with it, 'Yes, school. I'm glad she got better. Would I be able to go up and see her?'

'I don't see any reason why not. Just for a little while though, Yamato. It's getting late.' Mrs. Takenouchi moved out the way to let me in the apartment and closed the door behind me. With a polite smile I left her and walked towards Sora's room with more questions than answers.

As I approached Sora's room I broke out in a cold sweat. I still had no idea what I was going to say. I knew what I wanted to tell her… but not the words to do it. My nerves only increased as I imagined how Sora would react to seeing me but I tried to swallow those feelings as I tapped on the door.

No answer. I tried again but when nothing happened I slowly opened the door and looked in. From where I was standing I could see Sora lying on the floor on the balcony. She was still singing and part of me wanted to back out of there are leave her be. Nevertheless, my feet started moving forward until, step by step, I was only a small distance from her.

Sora looked so peaceful. As she lay on the ground I watched her as she continued to be oblivious to my presence. I watched as her eyelids flickered delicately, shielding me from her sight; I watched the way her soft mouth spoke the lyrics of the music she harmonized so easily with.

'**Yamato, this is creepy. You should say something. Anything! Cough, sneeze, just let her know you're here before this situation gets misconstrued.'**

The voice of my subconscious was right. I had been staring at Sora and if she was to look up and see me here, what would I tell her? _"Hey, don't mind me. Just watching you from the shadows." _I was about to make my presence known when the song playing changed. The melody was familiar to me but only had a second to be heard before Sora's hand swung out to hit the keys of the laptop, hastily turning the music off as she muttered something under her breath.

I was too busy being hurt at Sora's disregard to my bands' music that I didn't notice when she opened her eyes. She let out a yelp and sat upright.

'What are you doing here? Who let you in?' her rough voice questioned.

'Uh…your mother. I'm sorry to intrude but you've been ignoring us…ignoring _me_ all weekend long.'

'I've been sick…' she trailed off.

'That so? So you were here all day getting better, I assume.' I was getting cocky. As I grew ever more nervous, I hoped that playful banter would be a winning strategy.

She didn't speak an answer but gave a small nod of her head, something which would have been easy to miss if I wasn't watching her so closely. Her entire body was tense. She twitched with rigid movements which made her look defensive. I left the silence undisturbed as I looked over my best friend. She looked grey. Her face was devoid of colour and her cheeks seemed a little too sunken. Her once radiant eyes seemed clouded and dull, and they were encircled by dark circles. She looked exhausted but what hurt most, more than seeing the girl I loved in pain, was the fact she didn't try to hide it. That's how I knew this problem was so much bigger than I was. It's not that she should have to hide her true feelings but every time I'd known Sora to be upset or hurting she _always_ tried her hardest to hide it from others. She didn't succeed, but she _tried._

My voice had become less assured. 'Huh…well your mother seems to think you were at school today, which I, of course know you weren't. Sora, you've been lying to us. We just want to know what's wrong. You know you can tell us…' I paused trying to arrange my thoughts; 'You know you can tell me.' I was whispering now.

'It's nothing, Yamato. I heard…look, it's fine. It's nothing.' Sora curled up on her spot on the floor and she hugged her legs tightly to her chest.

'Who are you trying to fool? Sora, you are my best friend. Do you really think that I would leave here believing that? Please tell me what is eating at you because I lo-', I cut off. In a matter of milliseconds, it hit me that this is hardly the way I wanted to tell Sora that I love her. As much as I need and want to tell her everything, this conversation was too heated to deal with such a proclamation. With a sigh I continued my sentence without missing a beat: '…because I care about you more than you would know.'

Sora shot up and shoved past me so we were now both inside her bedroom. She started pacing back and forth, and the girl in front of me was burning. She was angry.

'I said it was nothing! For once, please, can you not take that for what it means? _I don't want to talk about it._' She all but shouted. She stopped pacing long enough to look me in the eye, hers wide and steady. I tried to hold her gaze but she spun on her feet and leant over the chair to her desk, hanging her head low.

Her back was to me now so I couldn't read her face. Unsure about what angle to take, all I managed to utter in reply was her name. When Sora spoke again the anger was gone. It left behind a hollow voice which broke under the pressure.

'No, Yamato. If you _care about me_ as much as you say you do, you will do this.' She lifted her head up but continued to face away from me. Her hands tightened on top of the chair as if she was using it to keep her balance. Her knuckles turned white and I noticed my band t-shirt was placed over the back of the seat; under Sora's iron grip. I took my time in replying.

'Why can't you tell me about it?' My own voice was weak and had lost all emotion. I, too, was wounded.

'Because it's too hard!' Sora retorted, spinning round to face me. Silent tears streamed down her face and the t-shirt was now scrunched up in her hands. As I made to move closer to her, Sora threw the t-shirt at my face with impressive force and mewed _don't. _Her voice was once again calmer but it often cracked as Sora continued to cry. 'Yamato… I need to deal with this alone. I need time away from it all. The others…You. All of it. If you can't let me do that then…I don't think we can be f…friends anymore. Please, just let me be.'

I couldn't speak. I wanted to. I wanted to scream profanities and beg her to explain but I couldn't find my voice. Sora spoke before I managed to: 'I want you to leave now.'

I was defeated. I loved this girl and wanted to fight for her but my every move towards her made her flinch. I did all I could do in that situation. I respected her wishes. _I'm sorry _escaped my lips as I moved towards the door. I paused at the door frame turning the crumpled t-shirt in my hands. I turned back to face my red haired companion: 'Goodnight, Sora.'

Little did I know it would be the last time I'd see her that way again.

'_Goodbye_, Yamato.'


End file.
